


Enchanted

by Mutemwija



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Prideshipping, time travel of a different kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutemwija/pseuds/Mutemwija
Summary: When Atem, prince of kemet, is pitchforked into the modern day world only days before his coronation his only goal is to get back home. But then he comes across Seto Kaiba and his little brother and things get even more chaotic than they already were.





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little AU that is more or less based on the movie “Enchanted” - hence the title, lol. I came up with it when I heard "So Close" from the soundtrack. It made me think of Seto and Atem immediately (probably only because I was melancholic but I still think it fits in an oddish way XD) and I tried to write it down as best as I could. I changed some details of the movie but the story still shares its basic motives and I’d love to know what you thought about it :) It may be a little rushed and rough around the edges and I originally only wanted to post it on tumblr but since people there seemed to like it, I thought I give it a try here too ^_^ Anyway, enough blabbering - I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This is dedicated to siosiri on tumblr <3

** Atem **

Atem didn’t know how long he’d been walking around in this strange place, this peculiar town. It was day when he’d arrived and now it was dark. That is, it would have been if it wasn’t for all these weird glowing torches everywhere and letters in this odd language he understood without knowing why.

This was all just so confusing!

Ever since he had woken up here he’d been trying to find his way back, trying to find help, trying to find Mana or Mahad or _anyone_ of his friends. Just one familiar soul that could explain him what in Horus’ name was going on! The last thing he remembered was that he met with Mana at the fountain to celebrate his last free day before his coronation, that she had wanted to show him a new spell she had found in one of Mahad’s secret books (they both loved these forbidden, occult spells that no one was allowed to use and they browsed through them whenever Mahad wasn’t looking), that he had been teasing her when it didn’t work, that he had laughed and laughed when she hit him with her staff while trying the spell again and suddenly he was falling backwards into the fountain and only seconds later awoke in this very weird, very loud and very hectic world. He was surrounded by things he hadn’t seen before, things he couldn’t even begin to imagine, much less comprehend and most and worst of all he was surrounded by people who wore the oddest clothes, who spoke in the most unmusical language (which he understood and was able to speak himself to his surprise) and who were the most frantic, unfriendly and unhelpful he had ever come across!

Granted he hadn’t come across a lot of people outside the palace but he simply couldn’t imagine his subordinates to be like _that_. No matter how many times he’d asked, no one answered his questions or even gave him a smile as a sign that they didn’t understand him. They only looked him up and down with prying, disapproving eyes and he was getting angrier and sadder by the minute.

It was pretty clear to him that Mana’s spell must have somehow pitch forked him into this… realm of Seth. Because he didn’t know what else it could be and it was the only explanation that seemed to fit.

As if that all wasn’t already enough it had started to rain a while ago and by now he was soaked to the bones. His hair stuck to his face and his white linen shenti was even more translucent than it already was.

So, to sum it up: He was in walking around in Seth’s realm, soaked and practically naked and he couldn’t find a way out or back or anyone to help him. Great. That was just how he imagined his last day as prince. Not.

He groaned and kicked a puddle angrily and stared in awe when he looked up again and saw a strange graving of Mana on a wall in front of him. Sure this particular Mana was blonde and not brunette, had blue eyes and not green ones but it was undoubtedly Mana.

For a moment he just stared at her surprised to finally have found something he could relate to but still contemplating if this maybe was just a mirage but the closer he got the more certain he was that this was indeed some graving of his friend. He scoffed and dragged a hand through his damp hair.

“Really?” He asked the drawing and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’ve been walking around here for I don’t know how long and you decide that now of all times is good to appear before me? What is this nonsense, Mana? Undo your magic at once! This is not funny anymore.”

Nothing happened and he decided to climb up that wall to have a better look. Thankfully the wall wasn’t too high and there was a staircase he could use. Maybe he would find a false door behind it or something. He knew they weren’t as popular as they used to be but he and Mana still liked them a lot.

On his way up and when he started to examine it he didn’t stop his rambling for one second.

“Do you have the slightest idea, dear friend, what I’ve been through this whole, disastrous day? I’m sure you do. And I’m sure you had a lot of fun, didn’t you?” It took all he had in him not to kick the wall with his friend’s face on but he still glared daggers at it. “Will you take me home now? I think whatever… _fun_ this was, it’s over now.”

A thunder roared over his head and let him jump but that was the only answer he got. Mana remained silent and nothing happened.

Atem couldn’t believe it – all he wanted was to go home! He ought to be crowned in a few hours time after all. If time was running here just as it was running in kemet.

“Mana, please!” He tried a new strategy and his voice grew with every word until he was almost shouting. “You really are a great magician and I’m sorry I laughed at you, that wasn’t right and I apologize. I’ll never make fun or tease you ever again, I promise… So… Please get me back!”

Then in the middle of his rambling, he heard a voice calling out to him.

 

 

 

  **Seto **

Kaiba had planned this evening in minute detail. Nothing should and nothing would go wrong before he made the big announcement to his little brother.

And until now everything had going according to plan. He had picked Mokuba up from aikido class, they had dinner, were now in their way home and Seto finally gave him the little present he got him to… well soften his mood for later.

Mokuba was already tearing the wrapping paper apart with a joyous grin but that immediately faltered when he saw what it was.

“’ _Ancient Greece – the cradle of democracy’_?” He read the title out loud and scowled at his big brother. “Nii-sama, I wanted a book about Ancient _Egypt_!”

Seto sighed. He should have seen this coming but still… “Mokuba, Greece is much more interesting and important for our modern day society. You’ll learn a lot more from this than form the people who thought their dead would live on without their organs. Or their brain.”

Mokuba rolled his eyes. “But they’re still cooler than those old jeezers!”

Seto sighed again, only this time it could also count as a groan. “It doesn’t matter if they’re cooler or if you like their gods better or if their culture existed longer, they still didn’t leave anything of importance for mankind – except maybe how to dig holes in a valley.”

“What about the pyramids, Nii-sama.” Mokuba said with a smug grin but Seto only shrugged.

“Even a blind hen sometimes finds a grain of corn.”

“But did you know that their magician were so powerful they could alter time and could open portals to other worlds, even the future.”

Seto just gave his brother a look at that. “Will you stop this nonsense, Mokuba. Just because some people claim that a _children’s card game_ has its origins in a Ancient Egypt doesn’t mean you have to believe it or think the Egyptians could time travel. Please, Mokuba. You know as well as I do that this is just ridiculous. Next thing you tell me is that dragons are real.” His brother raises an eyebrow at him and Seto glares defying back at him.

They fall silent after that and drive for a while before their taxi stops at a traffic light. Seto skips through the book that his brother has abandoned and doesn’t react when Mokuba opens the car window.

“They’re taking advertising really serious these days.”

“Hm?”

“There’s a pharaoh in front of this Duel Monsters billboard, Nii-sama.”

“Mokuba, I just told you…”

“I’m serious, look!”

“Mokuba, that’s just a mannequin. Calm down.”

“Oh, really?”

Before Seto can even react, Mokuba has opened the door and jumped out of the car.

Seto called after him but his little brother was already on the other side of the street and Seto shouted at the driver to wait before running after him.

“What are you doing?”

“Look!” Seto followed his brother’s outstretched finger and found himself looking at the back of a admittedly lively and rather naked mannequin, clad only in a soaked skirt with golden bracelets around on his arms and legs and collar and dark, red and blond hair that stuck to his head and forehead and Seto had to admit he really looked one of those pharaohs in the books.

“Mana, please! You really are a great magician and I’m sorry I laughed at you, that wasn’t right and I apologize. I’ll never make fun or tease you ever again, I promise… So… Please get me back!”

 “What is he talking about?” Mokuba whispered, openly confused and Seto cleared his throat loudly to get the stranger’s attention.

“Excuse me, mister.” He called out but the young man didn’t react. “Mister, hello! I’m talking to you. Hey!”

At this he finally turned his head and for a second Seto was dumbfounded by those blazing eyes that caught his so directly as usually only Mokuba’s did. He had to clear his throat again. “What are you doing up there?”

The young man looked surprised at him and then at Mokuba. “I’m trying to get back home!” He shouted and turned his head back to the Dark Magician Girl on the billboard in front of him and started to pound against it. “But the portal won’t op…!”

He was hammering so frantically against it that he slipped on the wet, narrow projection and Seto already saw him hit the ground but the stranger had managed to grab the rail just in the last second.

The two brothers exhaled relieved and walked closer to him. Mokuba stopped a little behind him but Seto stepped closer still, only to realize that when he raised his head he was given full view of the man hanging above him. Startled by his own mindlessness he stepped back again and shook his head slightly to get rid of the picture.

“Are you okay?” His brother asked with worry in his voice and for a split second he thought he was talking to him.

He wasn’t, thank goodness.

“It’s slippery!”

“Don’t worry!” Mokuba called back to the stranger. “See my brother here? He’ll catch you!”

“Mokuba!” Seto hissed lowly but his brother only shot him a look.

“It will be fine. You can trust him.”

Seto glared at his brother but the little rascal only grinned angelically and the older Kaiba directed his eyes back to the young man above him.

Their eyes met once more and Seto was again stunned by those eyes that pierced his in amazement at first but then narrowed skeptically. “Are you sure? He doesn’t exactly look trustworthy.”

Seto snapped. “Well, then fall down and break your neck for all I care!”  He shouted at him but in an obvious contradiction to his words opened his arms ready to catch that little nuisance.

“Oh, you can really. He excels in martial arts, you know! And he runs his own company…”

“Mokuba, will you stop setting me up with this total and probably insane stranger!”

“But you’re checking him out and look under his skirt the whole time, Nii-sama. I only wanted to do you a favor!”

Seto saw red. “I don’t exactly have another choice when he’s hanging there like that!”

“Just look somewhere else!” His brother laughed and the young man above him shouted and Seto just rolled his eyes at both of them.

He was about to retort something when he heard a little yelp and in the next second the man fell like a stone in his luckily still outstretched arms and they both landed rather ungraciously and painfully on the wet pavement.

Seto immediately freed his arms and legs from under this guy and stood up as fast as he could so as to not get his suit dirty and his mind racing even more than it already was.

“And I’m not insane!” The young man shouted as soon as he was standing as well and glared at Seto who now dared to look at him properly for the first time.

The older Kaiba brother was surprised by the man’s slim frame and rather small built, he wasn’t much taller than Mokuba but probably around the same age as himself. He really wore nothing more than some jewelry and a soaked skirt the left almost nothing to the imagination. But the most fascinating thing about him certainly were those eyes – a bizarre mixture of violet and crimson that held him captive and dared to try and look somewhere else. Seto felt exposed, almost helpless but still didn’t look away. They were blazing with rage, with a sense of shame as he covered his body as best as he could and with a sort of confusion and fright when he opened his mouth again. “I just want to go home.”

“Well, we can help you with that!” Mokuba stepped in and smiled reassuringly at the young man.

“Really?” He asked and looked even more unsure than before, fidgeting with the hem of his skirt. “This whole day people haven’t been exactly friendly to me. They didn’t even say hello or something and no one smiled…”

Seto scoffed. “Yeah, welcome to Domino City.”

At this the man blinked surprised before his confusion was exchanged for a hesitant but honest smile. “Thank you.”

Now it was Seto’s turn to blink surprised but he quickly turned it into a frown. This guy was really irritating him – livid one second and dorky the other. He felt like he had to get away from him as fast as he could but instead he heard himself ask. “What’s your name anyway?”

“Oh…” He says as if only now realizing that he has a name at all and then he looks directly in Seto’s eyes, taking his breath away for just a second. “My name is Atem.”

“Oh, that sounds Egyptian!” Mokuba grinned and shot Seto another one of his looks to which he only responded with a roll of his eyes. Mokuba ignored him. “Our car is just there. You can come with us, dry up and we’ll see what we can do for you.”

Seto glared at his little brother. He wasn’t actually planning to bring a perfect stranger to their apartment, was he? “Or we could just… call your family or friends, so they can pick you up.”

“But…” Atem frowned confused at him. “They won’t hear you from here, will they?”

Again, Seto was dumbfounded, only this time it was because he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He groaned loudly, to cover his brother’s chuckle, took off his coat and threw it at Atem’s face before walking back to the still waiting taxi.

Mokuba still chuckled when he put a hand in Atem’s shoulder. “That was his way of saying _please get in the car_.” He started to walk to the car but when he noticed Atem was still hesitating he gave him a reassuring nod. “It’s fine, really. Don’t worry. We’ll get you back home, I promise.”

Atem nodded slowly after a moment, then slipped into his brother’s coat and smiled a Mokuba.

It wasn’t until they were sitting in the taxi that Atem took a deep breath and told them what had happened, where he was from and how odd he found all of this.

Seto stopped listening to his nonsense of _kemet_ and pharaoh and _magic_ almost immediately. He let Mokuba handle that and Atem too and put on a snubbing façade.

Even when they finally arrived at their apartment and Mokuba disappeared with Atem in the living room while Seto went into the bathroom he kept it up. He would give Atem time to dry up and wait until someone picked him up and then this whole exceptionally stupid affair would be over.

When he left the bathroom though he found he brother at the door grinning so brightly like he had just won a noble prize.

“I think he’s rather sleepy, Nii-sama.”

That grin on his brother’s face spoke volumes and Seto all but dashed into the living room, but only to find this peculiar human being sound asleep on his couch, covered by a number of blankets.

Seto stared at him, at the gentle rise and fall of his chest, his peaceful and relaxed expression and somehow find himself unable to wake Atem up again.

This… no _Atem_ would bring him a lot of trouble.

There was no doubt about it.

 

  

  

  


	2. Entering

** Bakura **

His plan had been foolproof.

Over the past months he had made an effort to learn the prince’s schedule and habits to find the right time and place for his attack. No one but him seemed to notice or care that his royal shortness left and roamed through the city on a regular basis, especially not the guards – what was pretty damn sad when you thought about it – and it was almost too easy to get close to him at those times. And today, only two days before the coronation had been the perfect opportunity.

He had been in hiding and watched them closely, ready to strike his attack at the right moment. But then the events had taken an unexpected event.

He had watched fascinated and confused when his royal shortness disappeared through this fountain and how the girl had first been confused and finally ran away while calling her master in pure panic. When she had left he had sneaked closer to the fountain to see for himself if his victim wasn’t lying dead at the foot of the fountain. All he could see were little sparks of remaining magic, no prince. So, was he just gone? Or had she killed and eliminated him? Maybe turned him into amoeba he actually was.

Now that would be funny!

He made sure to stamp the ground around the fountain as unsuspicious but as hard as he could before he went back to his hideout when he heard them coming back. There he had stayed hidden and listened closely.

And he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Apparently the girl had used a forbidden spell from her master’s book and Prince Atem, precious, inviolable, holy Prince Atem had been _conjured_ away by this little magician girl to Anubis knew where! Kemet was without a ruler, the older magician in a deuce of a stir and he, Bakura was rejoicing in all that he was hearing.

It took quite a lot of his willpower not to laugh out and cheer loudly.

The gods had a sort of humor after all!

What could be better than that? Shorty was gone and that was exactly what he and his client wanted. He could just leave it at that and carry on with his own life and plan.

But… wait. _He_ had wanted to get his hands on the prince to _spice up_ his tedious, royal life with his own bare hands and this stupid girl had robbed him of his greatest chance!

Although… Well, he could just take revenge on the girl instead. She seemed a good enough replacement.

Then again he could feel his client’s stern, ruthless eyes on him like the ever watching eye of Horus and it made him shudder. He could already see his client torturing and probably beheading _him_ instead of the future king and he would very much like to avoid that. Not to mention that besides this was some sort of contract kidnapping ( _killing_ to be honest – not by him, he would just torture him to his satisfaction but by his client later…) he had some business to settle with the bastard and to let him get away like that was the last thing he’d allow him to do.

So when he heard this priest talking about following his prince and preparing some dark magic veil he knew there was no other way for him to get what he wanted than following the priest and getting to the prince before he could. He cursed under his breath, checked his surroundings one last time and slowly weaseled his way towards the priest and his apprentice.

In the exact moment the magician threw the magic veil down the fountain and prepared to jump in it, Bakura made the last two steps, shoved him aside with a cackle and jumped down himself, only to be swallowed not by water but in a flood of strange colors and blinding stars that blocked his view in their light and engulfed him until everything around him was pitch black…

 

  **Mahad **

The moment he saw the flash of silver and red pushing him to the ground, he knew who it was, he knew what he wanted and he knew exactly what was at stake.

It wasn’t only his best friend’s, his prince’s and future king’s life, no, it was the whole country’s welfare that seemed doomed and for a split second he felt pure, ice-cold panic ready to grip his brain. He fought it down again just as fast as it rose – headless rashness wouldn’t get him anywhere when his purpose was already clear.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the portal close but he was quick and already started to open another while he got back on his feet.

“Master…” aside from being puffy from crying, Mana’s eyes were now also widened in shock.

“Don’t worry, it will be alright.” He said in a rush as he concentrated on setting the spell right, again. “Go back to the palace and tell Shimon everything. He’ll understand and know what to do. Go straight to him and tell only _him_ , Mana. Do you understand?”

The intensity of her master’s stare and his tone had Mana standing upright. She nodded once. “Yes, master.”

Mahad nodded back to her and inspected his veil one last time. He was nervous, surely but there was no other way. He _had_ to find Atem and bring him back, preferably in one piece and before this thief.

“Please be careful, master.” Mana called out to him as he readied himself to jump. “And bring him back.”

“Safe and sound.” He gave her a confident smile and jumped into veil to find and rescue his prince.

 The colors that surrounded him in the next second blinded and burned in his eyes and he shut them against the light right before he felt his body being swept away at such a high speed that he was unable to draw a single breath. The pressure on his lungs almost crushed him and he thought he would drown in this nothingness.

And then, right before he lost his consciousness he landed hard on something dark. His whole body burned and throbbed and ached and he needed a couple of moments to come to. He almost drank the air around him and filled his lungs with it to even his breathing. Only when his breaths were coming regularly again did he dare to open his eyes.

The sky above him was clouded and grey, rain wasn’t too far away he could tell but everything else was unrecognizable. Lights flashed in the misty air, buildings not made of stone or sand towered above his head and the noise was as ear deafening as the smell was disgusting.

He heaved and turned on his side – and that was when he saw him. Only about two cubits away, coughing and gasping just like him and without thinking further, Mahad shoved his own dizziness aside and with pure effort of will pushed himself up. He rolled his body over the other’s, gripped his arms and immobilized him as best as he could.

“Bakura!” He hissed dangerously low but all he earned in return was a provoking smirk. “What are you doing here?”

“The same as you, priest.” The smirk on his captive’s face turned even more poised. “Search our precious, little prince.”

Mahad shoved him harder into the ground at those words and thought of a way to stall time until he had collected enough magic in his hand. He knew he couldn’t overpower Bakura since the outlaw was physically stronger than him but he could still spellbind him, tie him to this place or make him talk and unveil his plans.

Everything to keep him away from Atem!

But something was off. Somehow this place or this world drained his magic and the time and energy he needed to ready such a simple spell was far too much. If things continued like this he couldn’t afford using too much or too long if he ought to bring not only Atem and himself but maybe Bakura home too. He had to be quick and he needed the rest of his magic to find Atem.

“And do _what_?” He pressed although he already knew the answer but he hoped Bakura was distracted enough not to realize that he had raised his hand.

“Oh, a _lot_ of things.” Bakura teased, narrowed his eyes at Mahad and with a swift move turned them over and reversed their positions. Mahad tried to cast him off but Bakura’s grip was hard as iron and his grin manic. “This for example.”

A quick move of hand was the only warning Mahad got before a hot, sharp pain flashed through his side and he again gasped for air, desperately trying to keep himself from showing weakness with a scream. He felt his blood soaking his robes, the pain nagging at his sane mind and he concentrated it all on containing his magic.

If it would only bind Bakura for a moment he could have a chance of getting away.

But he hadn’t carried his thought to the end when Bakura’s next blow hit him right in shoulder and the magic he’d collected in his hand dissolved into the thin air he took it from.

He grunted in the back of his throat, still suppressing a scream and watched in growing horror as Bakura’s already feral smirk widened even more.

“Don’t you worry, priest. I’ll bring the prince to you.” He snarled and the air left Mahad’s lungs all at once when the thief’s weight lifted from his hurting body. Atem’s face appeared before his inner eye, the face of the one he swore to protect and give his life for and set out to find him in this bizarre realm. He could only imagine what he was going through at this very moment and where he was, but he needed to find him. He had to get to him _before_ Bakura could! With a last struggle he tried to shake him off completely but Bakura used his wriggling to drive the knife into his upper leg with full force and then hissed in his ear. “Piece by piece.”

Mahad barely heard the mad cackle over the sound of the pained scream that was finally ripped from his throat and he could do nothing but watch helplessly as the thief disappeared into the shadows to which his senses began to fade as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely siosiri is drawing comics to this story. Check them out on tumblr if you want :)
> 
> https://enchantedygo.tumblr.com/


	3. Enrapt

 

** Mokuba **

He woke with a start from the loud sound that reverberated through the apartment.

Clinking and shuffling as if a horde of animals was running through their apartment.

He jumped out of his bed, the memories of last night slowly coming back to him and he was sure that the sole reason for this ruckus was the young man they'd encountered and had taken custody of, the man who claimed to be a pharaoh of ancient Egypt and that he had used to tease his brother with.

Atem.

Don't get him wrong. He liked the idea of a real, time-traveling pharaoh in his living room but he didn't actually believe him. Sure, he was dressed as a king in these times and had a royal sense about him but he spoke their language fluently and frankly, time-traveling just wasn't possible.

He was probably just confused.

Or crazy.

Still, Mokuba had wanted to help him, get him back to his friends, where ever they were –  _if_  they even existed – or to his respective... well, madhouse.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and stifled a yawn when he heard his brother curse loudly and demanding an explanation as to what was going on. With a frown plastered on his face he left his room and walked into the living room, only to stop dead in his tracks at what he saw.

Atem stood on the table, hands waving around like he actually owned the place, his clothes still stuck to his lithe frame, his messy hair had dried too but stood up in weird places anyway and he looked provocatively at Seto who stood before him equally defying albeit Mokuba could tell he was quite ready to explode. But what disturbed him the most were all those little dust bunnies that flew around, sat on the couch, the TV and practically filled the whole room as much as the tension between the two men.

And when he stepped closer he realized those weren't just dust bunnies but something else entirely.

"Kuriboh!" He called out and the attention of the bickering pair turned to him, his brother with an aghast glance and Atem with an appreciative one.

"Yes! I tried to collect as many magic as I could but it didn't work as well as Mana's. She taught me a little magic and I thought... well if I can't get back myself, maybe I can still reach her or Mahad to help me. But..." he gestured around with a perturbed look. "All that happened was that Kuriboh showed up."

Mokuba nodded although he didn't understand everything. Kuriboh was the strongest monster in his favorite card game but note he was just a caricature of himself.  
Seto's growl brought him back from his thoughts and he winced at the sound of brother's voice. He'd just wanted to tease his brother a little, he didn't think Atem would irritate him  _that_ much.

"I swear if you don't... put them back from where you got them  _right_   _now_ , I'll grab the vacuum."

"The...  _what_?"

"The vacuum. Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Well, surprise. I  _don't._ " Atem shot back and Mokuba looked between them, wondering if he was really awake or still dreaming.

He cleared his throat to get their attention again. "Uhm, I think they're... disintegrating already."

The two others blinked and looked around just as three Kuribohs on the ceiling light vanished with a little  _puff_.

Mokuba watched fascinated but his brother was facing Atem again, suppressed anger still dripping from his voice. "Good. Now come down."

"Why should I?"

His brother heaved a sigh and all Mokuba could and wanted to do at this point was  _watch_. No one had ever irritated his big brother like that and he wanted to see where it would lead.

"Because this is a  _table_ , not a balcony."

"That doesn't mean I can't use it like one."

"Yes it does! Come down!"

Atem just crossed his arms over his chest and actually looked  _down_  at Seto with a defying, superior scowl that had Mokuba question if he really wasn't some kind of king after all. "I won't take orders from the likes of you. I am pharaoh."

"I couldn't care less if you were a dung beetle."

Atem's glance grew even more offended at that. "They are creatures of Ra! How dare you traduce them."

"By comparing them to you? How is that traducing?" Seto mocked but Atem only narrowed his eyes until Mokuba wasn't able to tell if they were even open anymore and when he spoke his resentment was barely hidden in his voice.

"Don't think I don't hear the derogative tone in your voice. I've seen through you the moment I first looked at you. You're stubborn, unbearable, conceited and sullen person I've met here and anywhere before and..."

"And  _you_  are a spoiled, arrogant, crazy brat that thinks it owns the world." Seto cut in, evenly agitated and they both glared at each other as if they were gazing into the far too bright sun.

Then Atem laughed once. "I do. And that's why you're jealous."

"Of you?" Seto scoffed and stepped even closer to the table. It was kind of funny that only now they were at eye level – at least in size. Mokuba had never seen someone talking back to  _his big brother_ so ambitiously. He couldn't tell if he was shocked or impressed. "Hardly. At least,  _I_  know where I am and don't think I am a pharaoh from an extinct culture."

Atem breathed in for his answering tirade but then stopped and with his next blink, both anger and temper were gone from his features and replaced with confusion. "Ex... tinct?"

"Yes,  _your majesty_." Seto mocked, either unaware of the sudden change in Atem's body language or simply indifferent towards it. "I really don't know which nuthouse you escaped from but this is the 21st century and..."

"Century?" Atem repeated as if tasting the word on his tongue. And then he seemed to connect dots in his head and realization dawned on him. "This can't be..."

"Yeah well, surprise. No kingdoms, no pharaohs, just good old democracy. Ask your friends the Greeks about it. I'm sure they'll tell you."

For a moment more Atem was dumbstruck by confusion until anger flashed in his eyes again and he lunged at Seto. "You're lying!"

"He's not." Mokuba answered instead of his brother since he feared Seto would make the shock even worse with his indelicacy. "Cleopatra... was the last queen,  _pharaoh_  of Egypt and she died... about 2000 years ago."

Atem's eyes almost fell out of their holes at these words and he stood frozen in his spot before, in the next moment, his knees buckled under him. Mokuba heard his brother shout "Careful!" but Atem was already tumbling and just like yesterday when they'd first met him, he fell and landed, lucky for him, unlucky for Seto on his brother's body.

They were chest to chest, Atem's hands on Seto's shoulders, their legs entwined - it was almost the same as the first time and yet it was completely different.  
As heated and loud as their argument had been only seconds ago, as tense and silent was the short moment in which they just stared into each other's eyes, noses nearly touching, mouths slightly open and breathing fast from bantering and surprise. Mokuba watched fascinated and held his breath in return, not daring to make a disturbing sound.

Even from his distance he could tell that something happened between them, something was exchanged he couldn't see or grasp but it was there, hanging heavily in the air and pushing down on him that he almost felt like choking.

They seemed bewitched and Mokuba suddenly got anxious. Something alarmed him and he got a feeling that this wouldn't end well if it continued any longer.

Luckily, Atem came to and Mokuba was glad when he moved away from his brother a little. "This is… not Seth's…?"

"It's  _Seto_." His brother answered, obviously still quite mentally absent and his eyes still fixed on the man above him.

Atem continued to stare at him and Mokuba watched how the gears turned in his head and how his brother slowly but surely came out of his trance and gingerly pushed Atem upwards until they were both sitting on the floor.

The small man was alarmingly pale by now. "It must have been that spell..." He whispered and then looked between Seto and Mokuba, desperate and seeking help. "I have to go back! Please! There must be a way."

Seto scowled but before he could even open his mouth, Mokuba knew what he was going to say, so he decided to chide in.

"Don't worry." He repeated his words from yesterday, stepped closer and put a hand on Atem's shoulder. He somehow felt like an intruder but if he hadn't insisted they take Atem with them and help him, none of this would have happened. Now it was too late and he felt like he had to take responsibility. Therefore he spoke more to his brother than to the king. "We'll help you."

His brother's scowl wandered to him, ready to object and Atem looked startled at him too. Then they both said: "But how?"

And Mokuba grinned. "I know just the right person."

 

** Malik **

His plan was foolproof.

While everyone was busy, setting up the exhibit, unwrapping and putting the items on display, he would sneak into the museum and let one or two (maybe even three) of them… well  _vanish_. He had his eyes on a particular piece from his sister's collection for a long time anyway and this opportunity was just perfect.

Actually he could have simply taken it away before but it wouldn't have been the same fun that way. And  _fun_  was what he wanted, above all.

With a grin he tugged the plant layout in his pocket, put his helmet on his head and started his bike, enjoying the loud roar of the machine.

He threw a last glance at the building and the statues of Horus and Seth "guarding" the entrance and couldn't help put roll his eyes. That surely was his sister's idea. A quite exaggerated decoration in his opinion and she would learn the hard way just how able they were in  _guarding_ the treasures under their very eyes.

He turned the next corner, still so caught up in his thoughts that he only saw the pedestrian on the road in the last second. He turned the handlebar around and hit the brakes as hard as he could. His bike drifted to the side and he struggled to keep from toppling over. Only narrowly did he manage to dodge the flash of red and silver and out of the corner of his eyes he saw him stumbling and hitting the ground quite hard.

He gasped for air when his bike had finally stopped and he needed a moment to reduce his hammering heart to a passable pace again. Then he tore his helmet from his head, jumped from his bike and hurried to the man still crouching on the ground, hoping he hadn't knocked him down, that he had just fallen over because he had tried to get away.

The last thing he needed now was an accident that involved him and was not far from the museum he planned to rob the next days…

"Are you alright?" He asked nervously, but the man just groaned and rolled on his back and Malik started to panic when he saw the stains of red on the man's clothes and hands. "You're bleeding!"

The man slapped his hand away. "It's not mine."

Malik frowned at that, not knowing if that calmed or unsettled him more. If anything it kind of impressed him.

"Then whose is it?" He asked cautiously and watched with fascination as the man got up slowly.

Was he actually wearing a skirt?

He cocked his head a little.

Well, he had nice legs, he gave him that.

"Someone who deserved it." Came the nonchalant, sneering reply and Malik couldn't help but smirk at the implication, only to hide it in the next second again. Still, the man had seen it and gave Malik a somewhat astonished look.

"… Right." Malik tried to get back on track, raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "You certainly have good reflexes." He stated, looking the other man up and down.

He'd spent a lot of his lifetime in the company of men like that and knew how they worked by now. And it wasn't like he hadn't become one of them himself, too.

But that skirt definitely caught his attention, not because it was odd for a man to wear, but because he pulled it off so well. It wasn't just the skirt though – his clothes in general seemed too peculiar for this… well,  _century_. They were more suited for one of his sister's exhibitions. Besides that his skin was of a caramel tone but his eyes and hair were grey and not only the scar under his right eye told Malik a lot about the guy. His whole body language and attitude spoke of someone who'd endured and went through all kinds of calamity but used it to make his own justice in return.

Just as he did.

And it was obvious that the other read in him just as well as vice versa.

The man motioned to his bike. "And you? Did you want to kill me with that…  _infernal machine_?"

Malik's eye twitched. "It's not an  _infernal machine,_  it is my  _motorbike_."

"Motorbike…" The man repeated as if saying the word for the first time. Weird guy.

He cleared his throat. "Are you sure, you're not hurt?"

"Are you deaf?" The man countered and motioned to his body. "I just said, it's not my blood and your…  _motorbike_  couldn't have hurt me anyway."

"Right…" Malik repeated, still confused but then had an idea. "Anyway, can I… take you somewhere? As a compensation for nearly driving you over?"

The man narrowed his eyes at him, obviously thinking about what he could reveal. Then he said slowly. "I'm looking for someone."

"Someone else who will meet your dagger?" Malik interrupted, shooting the man a look that he countered with one of his own.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing…" He answered and casually paced a few steps up and down but stopped when he saw the man's ridiculing look. "As it happens… I'm planning a thing of my own and could need a capable ally."

"Because you can't do it on your own?" He laughed, then in the blink of an eye jumped forward and pushed Malik up against the stone wall. "What makes you think  _you're_  not the next person who'll meet my dagger?"

He held him in place with his forearm under throat, squeezing the air out of him a little while he searched his robe for something with the other.

Malik chuckled at him.

"Looking for this?" He smirked triumphantly as he held the dagger up and watched with great satisfaction as the man facing him looked wide-eyed between him and his dagger.

"When did you…?"

"Doesn't matter." The man let go of him with a low grunt and Malik straightened his clothes, still smirking. "But I suppose we understand each other."

The man raised an eyebrow and stared at him, sullenness and anger piercing through him but Malik only grinned. Then the other looked him up and down, just like he'd done before and finally shrugged his shoulders. "You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours… I suppose."

His grin turned obscene. "We'll see."

Without waiting for a reply he turned around and got on his bike again.

"What's your name, by the way?" He asked as he handled him the backup helmet but was met with a raised eyebrow and a defying glance. Malik chuckled. "I ought to know the name of the man I formed an alliance with."

"It's Bakura."

Malik blinked surprised and took a glance back to the statues of Horus and Seth before starting his engine.

Maybe there was even more to that guy that he let on…


	4. Entangling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I hope the length of the chapter makes up for it a little :) Thank you to everyone, who has read, liked, reviewed this story - it means the world to me <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy and I'd like to hear what you think.

Seto

Ever since they had left their apartment, Atem had grown silent and grim and didn’t move with as much assertiveness and vigor as before. Sure, it could be because he and Mokuba had forced him out of this thing he called _shendyt_ and into a decent shirt and pants but he didn’t appear to be so superficial.

If Seto even knew him enough to make assumptions like that.

But he just didn’t strike him as shallow.

It was still weird though. They had given him the clothes so he would stick out _less_ but the exact opposite had happened – he stuck out _even more_ than when he’d worn that gold adorned dress. If it was because of his different skin tone or this unruly multicolored hair or those enthralling eyes or even a combination of it all, Seto couldn’t decide. But there _was_ something to him, something more than his agitating, impudent aura, that was out of question and Seto wasn’t blind either, he could see that he was… that _other people_ would find him attractive or even handsome.

However when he looked at him now, how his shoulders slumped, how his head seemed too heavy for him to hold high, how his eyes seemed to lose more and more of their determined, glittering fire with every time he blinked… that wasn’t the person he had encountered last night, the person he had argued with so heatedly only a few hours ago, the person he’d come to respect, against all logic and volition.

And against that same logic and volition, he’d like to get that person back.

He just needed to find a way.

They were in the city again, strolling through a little park, Seto with a coffee, Atem with a hot chocolate. Seto didn’t trust him with caffeine, _if_ he trusted him at all, and hot chocolate seemed to be a drink suitable his size. Mokuba had gone off to talk to whatever person he thought would help them –Seto actually had a vague idea of who that could be but he preferred not to dwell about it too much – and had left him alone with this tiny human being, that thought himself a king.

Oh, excuse him.

Not a king, a _pharaoh_.

Thinking about that… If he could debunk Atem’s pharaoh story as a lie, he could get rid of him and all these irritating… things that had happened since they met him. He sure did still look exotic and fascinating even without his skirt and the golden jewelry, but that didn’t mean his story had to be true. There was a logical explanation to any of this, Seto was certain and he would find it when he just asked the right questions. He didn’t know as much about ancient Egypt as his brother but he did remember some details. That should be enough to find out the truth.

Determined, he took a sip of his coffee and then cleared his throat.

“So, what do you think about… the _future_?”

Atem threw him a look that made it perfectly clear he didn’t intend on falling for Seto’s mockery. “It’s… astonishing. I don’t know what most of these things are but… I can see that mankind made impressive achievements.”

Seto nodded slowly. He indeed sounded weird, restrained somehow, and not as blunt as usual. “Mokuba would say your people established the basis for all of this but…”

“You don’t.” Atem ended his sentence with a grunt. “You make it perfectly clear what you think of all of this. But what reason would I have to lie to you, to make something like this up?”

Seto took another sip of his coffee before he turned his head to him, eyeing him closely. His eyes nearly pierced through Seto and he held the amethyst gaze just as fiercely. “There are plenty of reasons. You could be after our money, trying to spy on us for information about the company. Maybe you’re even trying to get your hands on Mokuba.”

“Why would I want that? And most importantly _why_ would I make up a story as complicated and as whimsical as mine?”

“So, you don’t believe it yourself?”

Atem rolled his eyes at him and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re just trying to interrogate me because _you_ don’t believe me, aren’t you.”

Hm. So the fire in him was still blazing after all. That was good to know.

“What if I were?”

“Oh, please, don’t feign ignorance with me.” He snapped. “You know mine and my father’s name, you could have looked both of us up in one of your brother’s books but you didn’t, no. You very much prefer to get the information first hand because you’re waiting for me to prattle away. And I probably will.” Seto raised an eyebrow expectantly but Atem only shook his head. “Because I can already tell that the things written in your books are different from the reality of my time. I know we write… _wrote_ down a lot but I doubt all of these scrolls managed to outlast time like Khufu’s horizon.”

In fact, Seto had no idea what he meant by _Khufu’s horizon_ but he wouldn’t be so stupid to ask and only watched as Atem’s expression turned grim again. “All those work and effort and _heart_ we poured into maintaining our way of life, to live up to Ma’at with our art and craft and architecture but it obviously wasn’t even nearly enough to let the gods be merciful on us.”

Seto felt like slapping his forehead, Of course _that_ was the reason. He was disenchanted about the fact that his culture went extinct. Granted, this sort of information would probably weigh anyone down but it was not a reason to bury his head in the sand like he did.

“Tch, if not a _real_ pharaoh, you _are_ a Drama Queen.” He groaned, then threw the empty coffee mug into the bin with more force than needed and turned back to him, vigorously. “What’s with this despondency? It doesn’t suit you at all.”

“Oh, so you _do_ care?”

“Of getting rid of you as fast as I can? I sure do.”

“Fine. Just do it then! Nobody stops you. My whole culture is dead, the Gods have forsaken me, IÄm all alone. There’s no way to get back, it’s hopeless!”

That was it. Seto couldn’t hold back anymore. He groaned, turned to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly. “Stop that! You want to be a king? What kind of _king_ gives up so easily, cries and behaves like a whiny fishwife? No wonder your culture died out if their leaders were such small weaklings.” Atem’s eyes that had been wide with surprise now narrowed at his last words, much to Seto’s relief. He was listening and Seto was far from done, now snarling at him dangerously low. “ _You_ are alive, aren’t you? If the Gods have forsaken you, make them regret it. And Mokuba and I are here to help you. That means you’re a lot of things but not _all alone_. But I swear if you don’t get yourself together _right now_ , I turn around, leave you to yourself and _then_ you can go find your way back on your own. Do you _understand_?”

It took a while but Seto could watch how the surprise in his eyes got replaced his defiance. “I don’t need you to help me. Mokuba will do just fine.”

“And you think I would leave him alone with you?”

“No. You love him too much for that.” For a split second Seto faltered at these open words but he got himself under control fast enough not to let it show. He scowled at him and Atem sighed. “Actually, I would rather not get any of you involved in this. I know Mana didn’t mean to send me here but that’s exactly the point – she’s not powerful enough to cast such a spell.” He looked around at that as if he was expecting, or maybe rather _hoping_ for something or someone to appear and scold him but everything remained as it was and Atem continued. “That means someone else wanted me away and probably manipulated her or her staff… Someone even more powerful than any of my priests. And when I’m right then… I’ve underestimated this man greatly.”

Seto laughed sarcastically. “What, you got an evil stepfather or something?”

“I’m not married yet.” Came the serious reply and then softer, almost hesitantly. “Are you?”

Now he laughed for real. “ _No_.”

“Why not? It’s quite unusual for people in our position and age…”

Seto looked him up and down, wondering if his appearance had fooled him the whole time. “How _old_ are you?”

“Eighteen.”

He sighed inwardly, eased somehow. “Right. You people had a short life expectancy.”

“A what?”

“Nothing…” He shook his head and upon turning away, realized he was still grabbing his arms.

He let go abruptly, as if Atem’s skin had suddenly caught fire and burnt him. And he _did_ feel warmer. Just like this morning when he’d fallen from the table and landed on him, when they had been so unbearably close.

They were close now, too, but this time Seto stepped away, relieved that he could. 

Neither of them said a word for a while, either dwelling on their own thoughts until Atem threw his mug in the bin as well and turned to him anew.

“Is Mokuba your only brother?”

“He is everything.” He stated simply and Atem nodded approvingly. It seemed like everything was said between them then but Seto knew there was more to that nod. And he was starting to get curious as well. After all, he still wanted to debunk his story. He took a breath, then looked at Atem again. “What about you? Do you have any siblings?”

Atem’s eyes were wide open when he looked at Seto briefly before back he turned his gaze to the ground again. “A sister.”

Seto nodded. “Then you can understa…”

“She’s dead.”

Now Seto was the one looking at him with wide eyes. Atem’s gaze however was fixed on something far away, something irretrievable as he started to talk.

“She died… only two weeks after she was born. My mother hadn’t survived her birth, she died only a few hours after she had brought my sister into our world. The priests did everything they could to save her but Osiris’ call was stronger than their spells. And then a week later, my sister came down with a fever. Again the priests tried to save her but…” He didn’t finish the sentence, only shook his head but Seto didn’t need words to understand anyway. “I still remember how she cried and screamed from the pain the gods punished her with, how I prayed to them, begged not to take her away too and how I tried to soothe her. How I cradled her in my arms and sang her to sleep and… how she smiled at me when I did.”

Seto clenched his teeth. He could tell him that babies weren’t able to smile at such a young age but he couldn’t shake the picture of a baby Mokuba giggling in his arms away either. Seeing his brother smile in his arms had let him forget his pain for the briefest moments and had given him the determination he needed. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would have been like if he’d lost Mokuba too.

“And then… You see, my father was already devastated by the loss of my mother but when the gods mercilessly took his newborn child too he… surrendered himself to his grief completely. He abandoned his duties, his country, his people… _me_. Not only my father but kemet as well grew weaker and weaker every day, until my uncle took over the government business to repel the worst. I was surrounded by tutors and priests every day to learn and was only allowed to visit my father every so often. I never saw him smile again. Their names… My mother’s and my sister’s names were the last words he said before he closed his eyes forever.”

Again, Seto clenched his teeth, the memories of his own parents now flooding not only his mind but his whole body at once and the words spilled out of his mouth before he could even think of stopping them.

“Mokuba and I grew up without our parents. That is, _he_ did. I at least got to know both of them for a while. Mother didn’t survive Mokuba’s birth either. And our father… up until this day I don’t know if it really was an accident or if he just took the easy way out. Not that it actually mattered. He was gone and I was alone with my three year old brother. Our family didn’t want us, cast us off to an orphanage in the city. But again, no one wanted us, at least not both of us. Me, yes, but not Mokuba. So I took matters into my own hands.” He laughed once. “I couldn’t have made a worse decision… or a better one. The man I chose… made my life a living hell until the day I turned the tables on him and took his company from him. It took me quite long though and our bond almost broke but… in the end we were stronger. And I would take on any sort of abuse or ordeal or insane monster if it meant I could protect Mokuba with it. I’d do anything… for his safety. He means everything.“ He repeated with emphasis. Atem had stiffened at his side during this last part but only when he turned and their eyes met again did he realize what he had been unveiling. It wasn’t as if the whole city didn’t know his past and gossiped behind his back but it was a whole different matter to _tell_ someone.

Especially someone he didn’t even know.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, if only to get away from Atem’s proximity. “I’ve never told anyone this before...”

Atem’s surprise was palpable and he gave him a sympathetic smile, the kind Seto usually loathed with a passion but this one was different. It was genuine and since Atem could relate to his story to a certain extent, he allowed him to give it and himself to believe in it.

“I’m glad you did.” He said with the same honesty in his voice he saw in his face and after a blink, determination was finally back in his eyes. “And you’re right – neither size nor age should be an indication for someone’s strength. I may be small and young but I am not weak. I will not make my father’s mistake and no matter what it takes I will be strong for my country and my people. It’s my duty after all.”  

Seto nodded in a way relieved to see fire and determination return to him but wondering what exactly bothered him about the words, then grew stiff when Atem put a hand on his arm and looked up at him, again with this piercingly sincere gleam in his eyes. “Thank you, Seto. For reminding me of that.”

“I-I didn’t…”

“Nii-sama! Atem!”

His brother’s voice cut through the thick air that surrounded them and Seto was glad he had a reason to turn away from this all too spellbinding man before him, the man who had actually managed to get him to _stutter_.

He had to get himself under control again.

As quickly as possible.

“And?” He called out to his brother stepping closer to him and away from Atem.

“She’s not here now. But I called and after I explained what happened, she agreed to meet us!”

“ _She_?” Seto repeated with a warning tone. “Mokuba, don’t tell me you mean _that_ woman…”

“I know you don’t like her Nii-sama, but you know as well as I do that she’s the only one who can help us.”

“ _If_ he’s telling the truth…”

“If not, she will see through him right away. She knows more than anyone else about ancient Egypt, Nii-sama.”

“There surely are _a lot_ of people who know more than her…”

“But none of them is _here_.” Mokuba said and took a deep breath. “We will meet her tonight and she will try to help him.”

Atem, who had gone suspiciously quiet during their little banter, now cleared his throat. “Uhm, you two…” They both fell silent then turned to their guest, who appeared to be somewhat nervous, the way he was fidgeting with his fingers. “So, uhm… we’re going to meet a woman who can help me, right? In the evening?” Seto and Mokuba nodded but Atem avoided their gazes as a tinge of red actually grazed his cheeks. “Can we… I mean, would you show me the city until then?”

“The city?”

“Yes.” He said firmly and when he turned his head again to look at them, his eyes were so full of curiosity and amazement that they almost emitted sparks. “Show me… these sky high glass buildings and these things that move faster than any horse ever could. And these steel birds in the sky and the little glowing tablets people are tapping on while walking. Show me… what it’s like to live in the future.”

 

Isis

She sat up in the bed with a groan, rested her head against the wall behind her, a dull ache throbbing in the back of her head and took a moment to fully wake up.

Gosh, what a day this was!

She felt like she’d been half eaten by Ammit and spit out again to rot.

Not only her recent adventure had racked her nerves but the last week had stretched them to the limit. The opening of her very first own exhibition was tomorrow.

Sure, things were already quite settled but still. Last adjustments and plans had to be made and (perfectly) executed. After all she and her students had worked on it for so long, poured their hearts and souls into crafting, recreating and building, everyone wanted it to go as smoothly as possible, to attract good critics and attention – a small reward for their hard work.

But most importantly they had to perform security checks.

Double ones preferably.

She preferred to let sleeping dogs lie but one could never be sure.

Especially one with a little brother like hers.

She loved him, she really did – which probably was exactly the problem – but that didn’t change the fact that he was a dratted handful – to put it nicely.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out quickly, anxious if it had something to do with the exhibition but the name that flashed on the display unsettled her even more. She took a deep breath before answering, wondering if she’d thought his name one time too many, like some sort of Candyman.

“Hello, little brother.”

Silence followed and Isis looked at the phone again, wondering if she’d even accepted the call.  

“Malik?” She asked a little louder this time but everything she heard was breathing and she slowly began to worry. One shock and a trip to the hospital per day was enough for her. “Can you hear me?”

A breath was taken on the other end of the line and she expected to hear her brother’s voice but the one that grunted “What the hell is _that_?” was a different one.

She got even more nervous and was about to demand an answer when she heard a surprised shriek, some rustling and crackling and a sharp hissed word she couldn’t understand. The frown on her face deepened and she breathed a sigh of relief at finally hearing the voice she had waited for. “Beloved Sister!”

“Yes. Malik?”

“What’s the matter?”

“Well, _you_ called… or rather…” She cleared her throat softly, already expecting her question to rain on his parade. “Is someone with you?”

“Oh…” He sounded caught indeed and she heard some more rambling in the background before a door clicked softly. “Just a friend.”

“A _friend_?”

“Yes. Is it so improbable that I made a friend?”

She suppressed the impulse to roll her eyes and instead gave him a small chuckle. “No reason to be angry, little brother. I was just asking.” Her brother murmured something she didn’t understand but the enervation in his voice was undeniable and decided to change the subject. “Anyway, if you or rather _your_ friend hadn’t called me, I would have done so the next hours.”

“Oh? To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Well, you do remember my exhibition opens tomorrow, right.”

Malik’s laugh came a little too fast and shrill. “Of course! I wouldn’t miss your big day for anything in the world.”

“Great.” She said, seeing right through him without actually _seeing_ him. “But that’s not all… One of my actors has gone sick and I might need your help with the walking acts?”

She heard him inhale sharply and expected him to start yet another discussion about how he saw absolutely no reason in keeping this screwball (was that the word he had used?) tradition alive but he remained suspiciously silent.

“Just so we’re clear… You’re giving me excess to move freely through your exhibition?”

“I do, Malik.” She said, hiding her sigh as best she could and managed a little smile she hoped he would hear. “You’re my brother and I trust you.” Again, there was silence at the other end of the line but she didn’t at all assume that she got through to him. Maybe scratched at his façade a little but that was about it. And it could be a mistake to let him roam freely like that but at least she could have an eye on him that way.

“Well then, on your responsibility, sister.”

“Yes. Exactly.” She swallowed, ignoring the nagging feeling in her chest. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Hm. If you bring your friend, I’ll get to know him.”

“Oh, you will, beloved sister. You will.”

He hung up after that without another word and Isis sighed, long and heavy, leaning her head against the wall again.

She knew it.

She knew he was up to something concerning her exhibition.

How unsurprising and typical.

Surprising and untypical was only that he had a partner in crime.

And she _highly_ doubted this guy was only a partner _in crime_.

Well, she couldn’t say she wasn’t happy for her brother, quite the contrary. She really wanted to get to know this guy who had obviously swept her brother away. He surely was someone to behold, if he was bold and capable enough to snatch his phone away from him and even make a call.

Speaking of phone calls… She had received another weird one today, she’d almost forgotten after all this commotion.

Usually she enjoyed talking and philosophizing about her work and ancient Egypt, especially with this little fellow. He knew so much for his age and his curiosity was immeasurable and admirable and sometimes he even reminded her of herself when she was younger.

But the things he had told her on the phone this morning were just… unbelievable.

Or dare she say _too good to be true_?

His story had absolutely intrigued her and she was dying to know if it was real.

A time- traveling, _real_ pharaoh…?!

It was absurd, but the ancient Egyptians had always surprised her and made her question her believes, so maybe this was just another of these times.

“Miss? Excuse me.” She looked up startled, at a smiling nurse and managed a half-smile back at her.

“Did you rest a little?”

“Yes, thank you.” Smiling back at the woman, she got up from the bed and smoothed her clothes as best she could. “I was just about to leave.”

“Actually… the man you brought in has just woken up and asked after you. So, we thought you might want to talk to him.”

Ah, right.

The half-dead man she had found on her way home from the museum, the man who was the reason why she had ended up in this hospital bed a few hours ago.

 _Horrified_ was a mild word for what she had felt when she had discovered the bloodstained, unconscious man lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood and rainwater. At first she’d thought he already was dead and had shrieked a little when he had suddenly moved but then she was quick to call the ambulance. What little first aid she could render, she did but from the amount of blood the man had lost and how cold his skin felt it was obvious that he’d been laying there for quite a while already. He had murmured some incoherent words while she had made sure he stayed awake until the ambulance arrived and then had _actually_ ended up in Ebers-Hospital _with him_ because the man hadn’t let go of her hand until the doctors had taken him into surgery.

She had wanted to leave then but the nurses had insisted that she had to stay for a while as well, to see if she had a shock and as exhausted as she was she had just fallen asleep the moment she’d lay down on the bed.

Long story short: It was all an absolute train wreck.

And what she should say to that man now though, she had absolutely no idea.

“Oh, well, actually I don’t know him at all, so I can’t see what I should…”

“Please, Miss.” The nurse insisted and leaned a little closer to her. “He doesn’t talk to any of us and the ambulance couldn’t find an ID or anything either to confirm his personalities. And due to his injuries we’re obliged to inform the police… it would be better if we knew his name and other information by then.”

Isis looked between the nurse and the hallway of rooms, uncertain and a little nervous. After all, the man had been _stabbed_ , so who knew which kind of gang he got involved with or even belonged to…

But she had found him, called the ambulance and by doing so had saved his life in all probability, so she supposed she owed him at least a chance to thank her.

“Alright.” She sighed, took a last glance at her watch and then stood up. “But I don’t have much time.”

The nurse’s face lit up at that and with a slight bow showed Isis the way to the man’s room.

“Thank you for your help, Miss.” The nurse said with a polite nod that Isis returned a little stiffly.

As she watched her leave she took a deep breath and then entered the room.

Even though it wasn’t raining anymore and the sun was fighting her way through the clouds, the room was bathed in a pale blue and orange tone.

It was like the calm after a storm.

Or before.

She cleared her throat softly as she approached the bed and smiled when the man turned his head towards her. “Hello… Do you understand me?” The nod he gave her was so slow as if he was surprised himself than he did. She dismissed his bafflement to his general state and took the seat next to his bed, while he blinked at her with huge, deep eyes. He had an infusion sticking out of his arm and from what she could see a bandage around his shoulder but all in all he looked fine, no comparison to when she’d first laid eyes on him. “My name is Isis and I…”

“Isis…?”

“Yes. It’s… after the Egyptian Goddess.”

“I know.” He nodded at her, a sort of fascination in his eyes that made her blush a little. That her name grabbed his attention so much, irritated her and she cleared her throat to mask it her hesitance.

“And what is your name?”

“Oh… sorry. Its’ Mahad.”

She nodded at first but then furrowed her brows. That name rang a bell although she couldn’t quite pinpoint where she’d heard it before or what it meant that it seemed so familiar.

Her thoughts were interrupted when all of a sudden Mahad jerked up and tried to get off the bed. The infusion in his arm was almost ripped out as he struggled against it. Isis reacted on reflex, stood and tried to hold him down as best she could.

“Calm down. It’s okay. You’re fine here.”

“I… have to find him. He’s in danger. I have to protect him, I need to get to him.”

“You will, I promise. Just… just calm down. You won’t help him if you hurt yourself any more. Please. Calm down. I promise, you’re fine here.”

They stared each other in the eyes for a moment and Isis watched how the man’s pupils narrowed gradually and his breath evened once more. He lied down again slowly, took a deep breath and put his hand on his forehead.

Then he chuckled softly and side-glanced at her. “You don’t even know who I’m talking about.”

“Uhm, no, I don’t.” She admitted surprised at this sudden change of wit and again turned a little pink as she sat back down. “But I wanted you to calm down, that’s why…”

“It’s fine, really. Thank you.”

“Oh. Sure.”

A moment of silence passed between them and Isis used it to take a better look at him, now that they’d both calmed down. He was actually quite good looking with his chestnut brown hair, dark eyes and caramel colored skin. _Handsome_ was a better word. The resemblance he bore to the men in the carvings that surrounded her day by day, astonished and intrigued her greatly and she tried to hide her prying eyes.  

“So, you were the one who found me? That must have been quite a shock.”

“It was…” The memory let her shudder but she shrugged it away before it could claim her and she smiled at him softly, hoping he hadn’t noticed. “But I’m relieved to see you so well now.”

“What else could be expected when Isis herself is present?”    

She blinked, confused at his straightforwardness and that he drew the connection between her name and the goddess so naturally but then chuckled. “I only share her name, I don’t have the goddess’ magical powers and… I had nothing to do with your admittedly surprisingly fast healing process. The doctor’s saw to that.”

“Oh, but you had.” The tone in his voice had something mysterious to it and it reminded her too much of the last sentence her brother had said to her just a few minutes ago. Only his words sounded friendlier than her brother’s.

Still, it made her somewhat uncomfortable. Just as his piercing glance that hadn’t left her for a second since she moved in. It flustered her and made it hard to concentrate.

She cleared her throat again. “Anyway, is there anyone you want me to contact and tell them you’re here? You had no belongings with you, no phone or passport, so the police will be here soon too. Not only because you were attacked with a knife. They’ll probably want to investigate that but also to verify your identity. It will be better if someone’s here to confirm it.” Why she told him all of this so detailed, she had no idea, he just seemed like he wasn’t quite _familiar_ with the customs around here (whatever this _around here_ meant) and indeed the look in his eyes got more confused with every word she said. “Do you understand?”

He fell silent and then tore his eyes away from her. Against her expectation she wasn’t relieved about that, on the contrary. His eyes scanned the room almost frantically as if he was seeing all these things for the first time until he stopped at the calendar hanging at opposite wall and stared at this instead. He gasped, then exhaled just as slowly and looked so grim and anxious in the next moment that she almost started to worry again. She could literally see the thoughts running through his head at breakneck speed as he tried to piece something together. When he still hadn’t said anything after a couple of minutes, she tried to get to him with another approach.

“You... talked about that endangered person. I take it he’s a friend of yours... Why not call him and ask him to come here? That way you’ll know he is safe and you can both talk to the police.”

“I… can’t.” He said with a thin voice and shook his head slowly. “At least, not… in the way you want me to.”

“So… you don’t have his phone number or an address?”

He shook his head again and her irritation at his behavior grew some more. “I don’t know what to tell you or the… _police_. The only thing I know is that I have to get to him as fast as I can.”

Isis studied him closely. He really seemed deeply worried, desperate, if not even a little panicked and she was touched by how devoted he was to that friend. A little too stubborn and selfless probably but these traits were quite uncommon these days and she appreciated and respected him for it.

And she knew it was certainly a mistake but she couldn’t ignore her inner voice either. She wanted to help him.

“Okay, listen.” She started, then took a deep breath to assure herself of her decision and focused her eyes on him. “Even if you can’t contact him in the usual way, you surely haven’t forgotten his name, have you?”

“Of course not!” He looked so appalled as if she had sinned against God with that question that she somehow felt like she had to atone for a profanity.

“That’s good. Then, if you tell me his name and anything else you know of him, I’m sure there’s a way to find him.”   

The last flicker of judgment disappeared from his eyes slowly, only to be replaced by a deep exasperation. “I really appreciate your concern but I doubt that we will find him that way.” 

“We will. As a namesake of a goddess, maybe I can work some magic after all.” She gave him a wink but now he just frowned, obviously more than skeptical about her proposition. “You can trust me, I promise.”

Again Mahad was silent, this time studying her closely, trying to find out if she was being honest with him. She waited patiently as he pondered about it, hoping he would have faith in her and held her breath when he closed his eyes.

“Alright then…” He said slowly and Isis nodded at him. “His name is Atem and he’s...”

She stopped and the puzzle pieces clicked together in her head at this word. “ _Atem_?”

“Yes. He’s my best friend and…”

“And he’s a pharaoh?”

“No, he hasn’t been crowned king yet but… Wait, how do you know that?”

She couldn’t help but chuckle, not knowing if it was because the events of this day had worn her out or if she found this _fateful coincidence_ so amusing or if she was glad that there could be an explanation for Mahad’s confusion.

“As luck would have it, I know exactly where he is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little glossary:  
> shendyt: kilt-like garment worn by the ancient Egyptians  
> Khufu's horizon: ancient name for the Great pyramid of Giza  
> Ma'at: Goddess/concept of balance, law, justice, harmony and truth  
> Ammit: Goddess/demoness, the "Devourer of the Dead"  
> Ebers Hospital: Ebers refers to the "Papyrus Ebers", the famous medical papyrus discovered by Georg Ebers (thought it was a nice reference)


	5. Endanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got totally out of control. Really. There’s so much chapter in this chapter, it’s… it's a lot. I really hope you enjoy!

Malik

“Do we have to take that _thing_?”

“That _thing_ is a motorbike.”

“Fine. Do we have to take your precious _motorbike_ to the city?”

“Yes.”

“Can’t we just walk?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s too far.”

“I have two good legs.”

“So do I and I still prefer driving.”

“Why?”

“It’s faster.”

“Yeah. That’s exactly the problem.”

Slowly but surely Malik was getting annoyed with Bakura’s reluctance to mess about with him. He hadn’t been so reluctant yesterday night, after all. 

Ever since the sun had risen a few hours ago, he had been nothing but a pain in the ass.

First he had spit out the bowl of cereals he’d given him, then he’d drowned his bathroom and no matter how much he tried to convince him, Bakura wouldn’t change out of his skirt and cape.

(Well, not until they left his flat at least. The clouded weather miraculously changed his mind almost in an instant and Malik lent him a jacket and pants – which was sad on one hand since they hid his _two good_ _legs_ as he’d said himself but nice on the other hand since the pants really defined them more than this stupid skirt. He insisted on wearing his flaring read coat however and the mixture of styles made his appeal even more special.)  

And now he simply refused to drive with Lady Death because he was _scared_.

Jeez.

“Look, it’s actually very easy.” Malik said, deciding on trying another approach and held out his spare helmet once more. “The faster we get to the city, the sooner we can get back home and pick up where we left.”

It took him a moment but then he snatched the helmet out of his hands, moving to sit behind him with a disapproving grunt.

“Where are we going anyway? I need to find the little prick.”

“I know. But first we’re visiting the Great Goddess in her glorious exhibition.”

“I didn’t take you for the religious kind…”

Malik scowled at him. “I’m not. Isis is my sister.”

“So, you’re what? Seth? Or Nebet-Het in disguise?” He cackled at his own joke but his laughter died down the moment Malik started the engine.

He chuckled at the way Bakura clung to him immediately and decided to pay him back for the troubles he caused by going over the speed limit even more than usual.

Still, there was something in his last sentence that surprised him. The way he had immediately caught up on the ancient Goddess’ name and even used Nephthys’ Egyptian name without missing a beat let him wonder about the story he told him.

The story of him being a thug from _ancient Egypt_.

Not just a regular one at that but the one who got charged with killing the pharaoh’s son and heir, the new _living Horus_ and besides it being a murder-for-hire, he had wanted this guy dead since he was a child. But when he finally got a chance at killing, the prince had been _conjured away_ by one of his friends and when another tried to follow him, Bakura had seized his chance and jumped after him first. That’s how he got here. And now he only had to find the prince and fulfill his task.

It sounded so freaky and made up and _so impossible_ that it could really only be true.

Because frankly Malik didn’t put making up a story as fantastic as this past the white haired man.

He just wondered if the story really was true and Bakura stabbed the magician who cast the spell… how would he get back? Did that mean he was stuck here forever? Was he aware of that or did he simply not care? 

After their little _encounter_ last night, he wouldn’t object to him staying a little longer but still… even he missed his home and family from time to time.

Well, Rishid and his sister, at least.

They were the only ones that mattered.

Without them he wouldn’t be free, he wouldn’t be who he was today.

Sure, Isis would say that he still had a long way to go and she might be right but he still couldn’t understand why she preferred to make things complicated when he and _Sphinx_ had proven so often that it could be so much easier. He knew she wanted him to disband _Sphinx_ and go the legal way with researches and excavations although she never actually said it out loud. But _Sphinx_ meant a whole lot more to him than just taking the easy way out.

No, it was his way of trying to understand the world. He had seen so many fabulous places, visited so many fascinating countries, got to know a whole lot of different people and he really didn’t want to give that up for a more _decent_ job like his sister had. There was no way he’d be happy with a normal career like hers and leading one of those uneventful, tedious lives of this day and age. He just wasn’t fit to that.

And deep down he was certain Isis understood him and understood why he had to have the amulet – even if it meant stealing the most valuable piece of her very first own exhibition. They both had known the moment Isis discovered it in the sands of Egypt, that is was most special, that there was something about it, neither of them could grasp at the moment. A dark secret, an ancient curse perhaps unlike no other and they held the keys to decrypt it in their hands. There was no denying that she was as curious about its origin and history as he was even if she tried a more _common_ approach to unveil the mysteriesbehind it. But something told him that in the end she would help him demystifying the amulet and they would work together.

Just like they always had.  

It would still take a while until then though, especially when the city was as crowded as today and every second traffic light was freaking red.

He groaned as he hit the brakes at yet another one and revved the engine as a sign of his displeasure at the pedestrians crossing the streets before him. It was a weekday, not even a holiday why had so many people time to visit the theme park? Even through his helmet he could hear the excited screams and laughter of the people coming from the roller coasters and water rides and adventure playgrounds and he hated them for the fun they were having.

Well, at least it was nice to have Bakura clutch him like that.

He shook his head at his own thoughts, attempting to cast them off that way. When it proved to be unsuccessful, he turned his head around to the sides, looking for anything interesting. All he saw were hurrying pedestrians, children tugging at the sleeves of their parents and a train just rushing down roller coaster.

Turning his head to the park’s exit, he blinked for a few times, surprised. Wasn’t that Seto Kaiba with his little brother? Mokuba, was it? Why were they coming out of the theme park at this time of day? From what he knew the man worked unremittingly, so why was he walking around town so carefree?

And wasn’t there someone else with them too?

If he didn’t know better he’d say that guy was an outlander.

The clothes, the hair, the skin… everything about him looked exotic.

Just like Bakura in a way.

Odd.

He was just about to turn his head back when all of a sudden, he felt Bakura shift behind him and the next second he struggled to keep him and his motorbike upright when his passenger jumped from his seat behind him without any warning whatsoever.   

He called after him but the man was already making his way through the crowd of people like a snake meandering through the coppice, paying no mind to Malik or anything else at all.

For a split second he thought of letting him go just like that but curiosity, worry and an almost alien pain of parting got the better of him and with some effort and some more hooting from other motorists he managed to get Lady Death and himself safely on the sidewalk.  

He hooked the machine on the nearest fence and hurried to catch up with the white-haired man. Upon reaching him, he put a hand on his shoulder and spun him around.

“What are you doing?”

“Killing the pharaoh.” he simply said before he shook his hand off and turned around to follow whoever he was following again but Malik stopped him once more.

“What are you talking about?”

Bakura just rolled his eyes and nodded his head in the direction where Seto Kaiba and his brother had headed. Malik went on his tiptoes a little to get a better look at them and spotted that weird haired guy again, walking right next to them.

“ _That_ is the pharaoh you were talking about?” Malik frowned while Bakura nodded with a feral grin, following the man with his eyes while Kaiba, his brother and _the pharaoh_ proceeded to enter the restaurant area in front of the park before walking after them. “He is so… _small_.”

“Pf, I know. Completely ridiculous. Fucking royal Shorty.”

Bakura spat those last words with such loathing that Malik wondered what the guy had done to earn Bakura’s hate. He knew he did, he just hadn’t told him the reason yet. Initially he’d thought killing him was only a task he needed to fulfill but it was obvious this wasn’t truly the case and that there was a reason for Bakura’s hate. Malik died to know but sharing sentiments wasn’t part of their contract.

At least not yet.

Also there was no time wondering if Bakura’s story was true or not. He had agreed on helping him killing _the pharaoh_. Although killing wasn’t exactly his favored activity, if he wanted Bakura’s help he had to go through with his plan.

Speaking of which…  

“So, what’s your plan?”

“Kill him.”

“That… is the result, not the plan.”

“The result is that he’s dead at my feet and I only care about the result. I don’t care _how_ he dies, _how_ I do it, I care that he _dies_.”

“Yeah, I get that. But what do you want to do? Just walk up to him and drove the knife in his heart?”

“Yes.”

“Okay… And what about the people he’s with? You’re going to kill them too?”

“I don’t care about the people he’s with.”

“You better do.”

“Tch, one is even smaller than he is and the other might be tall but he doesn’t look that strong either.”

“He may not but I can assure you that he is.”

Bakura turned around at this, narrowing his eyes to slits and dropping his voice almost an octave. “You know this guy?”

“I met him a few times with my sister.” Malik shrugged, totally unbothered by Bakura’s obvious animosity. “She was looking for a sponsor for her exhibition and since Kaiba runs a rather successful company, he made a formidable ally. Have to give that to my sister, she always knew how to persuade people for her goals.” He sighed, knowing how well she played him too but hoping that this time it would be the other way around for once. “Anyway, trust me. You _do_ have to watch out for him. He’s perceptive and intelligent like no other. And I hear he did some martial arts when he was still a young heir. You know, he’s somewhat of a prodigy… I wonder what that pharaoh has to do with him…”

“I couldn’t care less what he is or how he picked up the midget. If he stands in the way, he will go down right with him.”

Malik thought of objecting but dismissed the thought again, finding it hard to resist the urge of a chance of paying Seto Kaiba back for all his snotty remarks when they had met and the snobbish arrogance he displayed with every fiber of his being.

“Hard to believe this shrimp is actually a pharaoh… What’s his name anyway?”

“I won’t speak his name. He’s not worth it.”

Malik raised his eyebrow. He then remembered full well how much power the ancient Egyptians ascribed to speaking or maintaining a name. “Alright, then. Nameless Pharaoh it is.” Bakura didn’t react to that, just concentrated on following the strange threesome around the corner. “Will you tell me at least how you plan on killing him here? Or should I just stay back and watch?”

“Watch and _learn_.” He bared his teeth, a gory gleam in his eyes that Malik found more exciting than intimidating and then pulled his dagger out of his red coat, letting the blade shimmer in the sun.

With both eyebrows raised now, Malik took a step back and gestured with his hand for Bakura to proceed with whatever he planned on doing. He still thought to murder someone in broad daylight, with dozens of witnesses wasn’t a very clever way but he that didn’t stop him from watching.

After all he was curious.

The three of them were just about to line up for the ice cream truck, with Malik and Bakura still standing behind the bushes of the little bridge too far away for Bakura to just swing down and plunge his dagger into him. And Kaiba and his little brother were shielding him from perfect view too.

This guy really looked so alien, Malik wouldn’t be surprised if he saw golden blood flow out his veins after Bakura got him.

That is, _if_ he got him. He was still standing next to him, unmoving and Malik frowned. “I’m watching.”

As if he’d waited for Malik’s declaration, Bakura climbed on the balustrade and jumped down the little bridge in one swift motion.

Malik’s jaw dropped and he dashed to the rail himself, a little surprised that Bakura had landed on his feet.

With his dagger in hand and one last glance at his target, he dashed in the pharaoh’s direction and… was overrun by a bunch of bicyclist from behind.

Multiple cries of pain and surprise resounded from below and Malik was quick to hide behind the bushes again, in case the Kaibas looked up and spotted him.

He waited there until the ruckus had died down before sneaking down to his partner. It took him a moment to discover Bakura hiding behind a tree a few steps away. Obviously he had taken cover there while the bicyclists had tried to figure out who had caused them to fall over. Malik had to give him credit for moving so fast.

“That was really instructive. Thank you so much.”

“Oh shut up!”

Malik sighed and turned to hide his chuckle and to watch where their target was heading. The three of them were slowly walking away, each with an ice cream cone in hand.

He was just about to ask Bakura what he wanted to do next, when he was pushed aside harshly and Bakura trotted after them without saying anything.

Malik couldn’t help but smirk – their chase had only just begun but it already promised to be rather good fun.

He just hoped it wouldn’t take too long. He wanted to get to his sister and back to his flat preferably.

Apparently though, the gods had different plan for him.

They wandered around the park some more, then painted the town red – sadly not with blood – looked here and marveled there, stopped at Museums, malls and arcades and even some tourist attractions – Bakura and Malik always at most five steps behind.

At first Malik thought it funny how every single one of Bakura’s attempts to get near the guy failed, four times Kaiba had turned around, his little brother close behind with two times, even other tourists or pedestrians peeked curiously at him but the pharaoh was obviously just as occupied with the things surrounding him as Bakura was to notice an assassin right on his track.  

The worst take he stabbed at by far was the Science and Technology Museum.

Because he literally didn’t stab anything.

He was too occupied with looking at and studying the samples of ships, trains and planes to keep his concentration on the Kaibas and the Nameless Pharaoh. Instead Malik made sure they didn’t lose them in the labyrinth of floors and corridors and answered every foolish question Bakura shot at him.

Although foolish wasn’t quite the right word. They were more curious and genuinely interested and fascinated – like someone who really had _no idea_ what these things were.

Or he was just a _really_ good actor.

Anyway, the best shot he had was probably in the planetarium.

Kaiba’s goblin brother seemed a little object to go star-gazing like that, for whatever reason but Kaiba had insisted. They got in shortly after them, sitting just a few rows behind and Malik thought it was just the perfect opportunity: It was dark and people were staring at the ceiling overhead – some were even asleep and snoring softly – paying no mind to the things around them except the prasentation about how the universe came to be. All Bakura had to do was crawl up the few rows to where the guy was sitting and fucking stab him in the guts.

But instead of finally seizing his opportunity, Bakura simply stared open mouthed at the ceiling for the 45 minute run time of _Expedition Space – Astronomy for beginners_.

By now Malik was so annoyed that he would kill the guy himself if Bakura actually let him.   

Thankfully his companion was getting rather annoyed himself. That furious look in his eyes spoke volumes and since Malik didn’t feel any different, he stepped up to him and tipped him on the shoulder.

“Uhm… not to interfere with your _ingenious_ ways of getting rid of this guy but… Would you take some constructive criticism?” Bakura whipped his head around, giving him a glare which Malik was sure would have killed the pharaoh in an instant. Still, there was a certain sense of desperation looming over him and once more Malik fought to hide his chuckle and finally settled on a challenging smirk.

“I will take you out too if you continue like this.”

“Calm down, I didn’t mean to annoy you. I only meant to offer a helping hand as you’re obviously having trouble fulfilling your task.”

“I don’t have trouble fulfilling my task. I’m just having fun driving the Shorty into a corner.”

Malik glanced over to the three people they’d been following around all day, noticing how content they looked. Even Seto Kaiba. And that was saying something, he thought puzzled. “It doesn’t look like he feels any kind of unease though…”

Bakura grunted beside him, ready to get back on track but Malik blocked his way and made him stop.

“Get out of my way.”

“I’ve been watching this cat-and-mouse game the whole day and I’m not watching it any longer. And since you obviously can’t get near the guy without being distracted by _anything_ , how about you stop following him and turn the tables on him.”

“And how should I do that, o mighty vizier?”

“By listening to me.”

Bakura snorted. “Why should I?”

“Because you’re not at home here, I am. The same goes for our nameless pharaoh and the Kaiba brothers. He has to rely on them and trust them, if he wants to get anywhere here. They’ve been showing him around the whole day but even Seto Kaiba gets tired once in a while.” He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and sighed before continuing. “That’s why I believe I know where they are going next. And if we get there _first_ … We can set up a trap and then wait for the right moment.”

He said and watched with satisfaction how Bakura’s expression slowly changed from irritated to intrigued and into a white grin as he understood what Malik meant by that.

“Then what are you waiting for?” The thief asked and grabbed at the dagger that was still fastened at his waistband. “Lead the way.” 

 

Atem

He sat down at the restaurant table with a sigh and only then felt how much his legs and back hurt from being on his feet the whole day.

He could hardly remember a more exhausting one.

But what a remarkable day it had been!

He really felt like he was in another world, a magic world, really. The things he saw, experienced and tasted had simply been amazing and he felt both incredible pride and enormous jealousy at the life 3000 years after his.

And so much confusion.

It was hard to imagine how everything he believed had been slowly but surely gone back to the sand it was taken from, and the fact that his view of the world had been shaken if not reversed completely in only a few hours distressed him immensely. To say it was overwhelming for both his body and his mind and that his nerves were stretched to breaking point was an understatement. If it wasn’t for his curiosity and the company of Seto and Mokuba he would have probably gone insane by now.

What made it worse though was something else, something more that tugged at his mind. An apprehension of sorts, an emotion that bubbled deep within him. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was but it felt like it was ripping him apart from the inside out, only waiting for the smallest inattention to be freed and eat him neck and crop.

But he did have some practice in keeping his emotions at bay, after all and he was determined to keep it that way.

Because he still couldn’t read the future’s God’s words or whatever it was called now, he trusted Mokuba to choose something to eat for him – of course this was a daring shot, but he had proven quite capable of that task over the day. Except for that salty fish snack. He still shuddered with disgust as he thought about it – and only noticed the brothers grinning at him after a few minutes had gone by.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Show him, Nii-sama!” Mokuba laughed and shook his head to soothe him but didn’t quite succeed. “Atem, stand up!”

“What for?” He asked warily although he was already pushing back his chair and stepped away from the table a little, feeling that whatever it was they wanted to show him would need space.

“You’ll see in a minute.”

“You were so impressed by all you’ve seen today…” Seto started as he stood up as well and although he wasn’t looking at him, Atem could practically _feel_ him bursting. “You would have just been disappointed with everything else had you seen my state of art technology first.”

Ah! So they were finally going to show him what they were doing for a living. To be honest, Atem had been curious, the moment Seto told him he _owned_ a company but now he just crossed his arms over his chest and shot Seto a look that dared him to get started and impress him.

Seto raised his eyebrow at him but put his phone in his hand anyway, along with another, even smaller device that he put on the floor at his feet and that Atem didn’t even _try_ to understand. Mokuba giggled happily while Atem just looked between Seto and the circular stone expectantly, wondering what would happen now.

After some swiping on the phone the device made a beeping sound and in the next second the room was bathed in a warm, sparkling light that looked like the most precious lapis lazuli he had ever seen. He could feel his eyes widen and his mouth opening slightly when the blue before him changed to a meadow and rocks at the sea and a little, fragile looking creature emerged from the device on the floor, flapped its wings and took off with a small cry to fly around in the scenery.

“What…?”

“A dragon. The most formidable creature.”

“Nii-sama loves them, you know.”

Atem nodded dully, watching fascinated as the little creature soared through the landscape and roared majestically as if she owned the very air. She looked a little like a flying snake and he wondered if Horus would be offended or delighted at being joined in the skies by one of these creatures.

He was awestruck.

“That’s magic.”

“ _Technology_.” Seto corrected him with that word and that irritated tone again.  

“It looks like magic to me…” Atem chuckled and stretched his hand out in curiosity and his fascination only grew when his hand was engulfed in the same blue light from before it looked like his hand belonged into the scenery and he pulled it out again, startled.

“It’s fine, you have to stick your head into it!” Mokuba beamed at him and for yet another time that day, his curiosity won against his nervousness and he leaned forward with closed eyes until his head was completely immersed in the blue light. 

He gasped when he’d opened his eyes again.

The restaurant around him was gone. It was as if he’d stepped into this world before him – he heard the sound of the sea, breathed the cool, fresh air and heard the beating of the dragon’s wings above his head

It was extraordinary and a whole other kind of any magic he’d ever experienced. (Except maybe the spell he was under at this very moment.) He wondered if this was as real as any of the other things he’d seen today and slowly, but determined stretched out his hand in hope he would be able to touch the dragon.  

“It’s so beautiful…” He murmured more to himself than to the brothers who had joined him in this parallel world. He heard Mokuba’s excited chuckle and even felt Seto’s gaze on him as he continued to try and catch the dragon with his hand.

“You have to…” Instead of finishing his sentence, Seto caught his wrist, turned his hand around so that his palm was facing upwards and nodded at it, the touch turning a lot gentler too. It took Atem a moment to comprehend but he opened his hand at Seto’s sign and searched the sky for the dragon again. As if on cue the little creature landed on his hand, roared softly at him and cocked his head to side as if complaining that he took so long to understand. “There…” 

He laughed and leaned in to get a better look at her. The details of her design astonished him, the way her scales shimmered silver in the light, the smoothness of her movements… it was an amazing work of art. And somehow, in the weirdest of ways she reminded him of Seto. Whether it was the brilliant blue of her eyes or her proud stance he couldn’t tell.

She roared again and snatched at his nose. Atem moved back a little. “She’s so cute…”

Seto’s harrumph made it clear that this was _not_ the word to describe a dragon, not in any case but he still couldn’t help his chuckle at Seto’s offended look. “Gorgeous then.”

Their eyes met and the world shrank to the point where their hands were still touching for just a brief second. “Yes… Gorgeous is better.”

Seto let go of his hand, broke eye contact and before Atem could do or say anything he was back in the restaurant, the dragon disappearing before his eyes as suddenly as she had appeared.

“Tadaa!” Mokuba cheered, beaming at Atem with bright eyes while Seto tugged the black stone away again. “Cool, huh!”

He nodded slowly. It felt more and more like he was lost somewhere, like all of this wasn’t just some sort of dream after all and he suddenly wondered… if it looked the same for Mana when he fell into the fountain as it did for him when the dragon vanished into thin air.

“You know, Atem… I always try to convince Nii-sama to cooperate with Industrial Illusions to use that tech for the Duel Monsters Game but he doesn’t want to.”

“Oh? What kind of game is it? And why not?”

“It has no dragons in it.” The brothers said at the same time, one with an exaggerated rolling of his eyes, the other with a dead serious expression and Atem smirked at both of them.

“People say it actually derived from ancient Egypt!” The younger sibling exclaimed and Seto’s expression changed to a warning one but Mokuba wasn’t impressed by it. “Maybe you know it?” He dug in his pocket to get his phone out, wiped on it a little and then showed Atem a picture of…

“Mana!”

“No, that one is called the Dark Magician Girl and she’s…”

“No, she… she’s my friend. Mana. Or at least she looks like her. Mana’s hair and skin are darker and she doesn’t wear these bright clothes… She’s the one who brought me here.”

“Yeah, we know. With a _magic spell._ ”

“Yes!

“Well, she _is_ the Dark _Magician_ Girl, Nii-sama. There could be some truth in it.” Mokuba said before Seto could tell him _yet again_  just how stupid and impossible that was. “Was that why you had climbed up to her picture when he first met you?”

Atem nodded, thoughts still running around in his head. “I thought she was messing with me since I was a little mean to her the other day… but it wasn’t her after all…”

The thought of his friend and all it brought with it suddenly made his heart really heavy and he tried to shove the thought aside again.

“Even so, if she conjured you here maybe she’s already on her way to rescue you.”

“Mokuba, I’m not so sure…”

“She’s the strongest magician in the game! And she managed the spell one time, I’m sure she has some more tricks up her sleeve!”

Mokuba was so cheerful and optimistic about it that it was hard for Atem to not be affected by it. He knew that in a way the little guy was right and that he shouldn’t lose hope and confidence as fast as he did but still… it was easier said than done.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to wait and see.” His tone was more austere than he intended and a guilty expression flashed over Mokuba’s face before he settled in his mischievous grin again, indicating that he had an idea.  

“Okay! Good. And until then, you have to come with me to the rest rooms! They’re even cooler here than in the park.”

Atem couldn’t help his chuckle at how fast Mokuba had switched topics and he nodded, grateful at the distraction and the chance to get away from Seto for a moment.

Not that he didn’t enjoy his company, quite the contrary. He enjoyed it _too much_ and he was glad about a break.

“Today was really fun.” Mokuba still grinned as he led him to the back of the restaurant and down the stairs. It seemed to Atem he hadn’t stopped smiling for one second today. “Did you enjoy yourself? I hope all of this didn’t irritate you too much?”

Atem hesitated for just a second before he shook his head, smiling back at the boy as broadly as he could. “It was really… fascinating. So much is different… It was almost a little too much to take in. Actually I’m not sure I can believe all of what I saw. Or heard. Or touched.”

_Or felt._

Mokuba nodded, his smile a little withdrawn now but eyes still sparkling. “What was your favorite?”

He didn’t have to think twice about that one. “The roller coaster!”

The loud laugh Mokuba gave him remembered Atem of his big brother a lot.

“I really thought you were scared!”

“Oh, I was!” He admitted with a smirk. “In a stimulating way.”

“Jeez. Just like Nii-sama…”

It was only a murmur but Atem caught it anyway and wondered if it was meant as praise or scolding. Or just an observation.

Speaking of which…

“Why didn’t you want to go to the… _planetarium_? I didn’t imagine your reluctance, or did I?”

“Oh, well… I just thought it would be a little too much for you to take in. I mean, I’ve read a lot about Egyptian history and the way you viewed the world and I didn’t want to throw your world view over completely. For when you have to go back…”

Atem blinked. “Go back…” He repeated and that hunch in him threatened to spill out again. It was as if he’d forgotten over the course of the day that eventually he would have to leave again and go home.   

“But I suppose you liked it?”

“I did, yes. It was very impressive. And we _did_ have some knowledge about the stars already, you know. That is… we _do_. I better stay in the present tense.”

“Actually… I envy you.” At this Atem stopped and turned around, staring with wide eyes at Mokuba who had the faintest blush on his cheeks and avoided his eyes. “I’ve always dreamed of being able to travel through time. To have a look at the world before I was born… maybe even change a few things…”

“Hm.” Atem smiled softly, remembering what Seto had told him about their childhood and he could imagine what it was he wanted to change. His heart went out to the boy and he stepped closer to lay his hand on his shoulder. “I can understand that. But I actually think… changing the past like that wouldn’t work out well. We must obtain order and balance after all. And if we change just the slightest bit, who knows what consequences we would ensure?”

“Yes, but…” There were tears in Mokuba’s eyes and his voice faltered until he fell silent completely and he hung his head as if it was too heavy to hold up. Atem put a hand on his shoulder, stroking it gently until the boy had calmed down enough to look up at him again. “Isn’t there anything you’d like to change?”

He met him with an encouraging smile and decided that a little white lie couldn’t hurt. “No. There isn’t.”

“Really? Well, I certainly know a thing or two for you to change, _your royal highness_.”

An ice-cold shudder ran over Atem’s spine at the voice coming from behind him and he knew immediately who it belonged to. He’d recognize this voice everywhere.

So when he turned and saw him standing there, casually leaning against the wall, a smirk on his face and a blinking dagger in his hand, he wasn’t surprised at all.

He was _terrified_.

“Bakura.”

“At your service, your royal highness.”

“Who’s that, Atem? Do you know him?”

“Mokuba…” He moved to stand before him, shielding him from Bakura as best he could and softly pushed him back. “Go back to your brother.”

“What? But…”

“Now!”

Mokuba hesitated for a moment but Atem threw him a look that made him jump a little and with one last glance at Bakura he finally turned and started walking away.

“There was no need to be so rude to him. I would have loved to get to know him better.”

Atem ignored that sneering statement and made sure Mokuba had made his way back through the corridor until he faced Bakura again. “How did you find me?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He took a step forward, waving his knife on his head’s level and grinned wickedly when Atem intuitively took one back. “It’s my secret, _your majesty_.”

Bakura obviously expected Atem to react at the way he spat the last words, to come screaming at him and lose his composure but he remained stoically calm on the outside.

Inside, however, he was screaming and Bakura continued mercilessly.

“In the meantime though… I got rid of your magician priest.”

At these words the ground opened under Atem’s feet and black dots blurred his vision, making it almost impossible for him to breathe or think or move. He noticed Bakura creeping closer slowly, a feral grin on his face but he was as immoveable as a statue.

“I was surprised though… It was so easy. I would have thought someone as devoted and believing as him would be fighting me more. Maybe he just preferred dying over serving you for the rest of his life.”

“Don’t you dare…”

“Oh, but I do.” He pushed the dagger against his cheek, scratching it slightly and Atem clenched his fists at his side as he felt blood spilling out of the scrape. Hiding his pain, his emotions exactly like he’s always been told to, he stared up at him as regal and challenging as he could but Bakura appeared to be completely unimpressed. All his attention was with the blood on the blade. “Red, huh. So, you’re no God after all. Just a tiny, ordinary human.”

“I never claimed anything else.”

“No? I must have misunderstood then.”

Bakura stated almost nonchalantly. With a grin he brought the dagger to his mouth and licked off the blood drop with the same feral grin he had before.

Then he struck out all of a sudden. Atem jumped back instinctively but Bakura had just mocked him and his bellowing laughter sent angry shiver down Atem’s spine. His face grew hot from his suppressed emotions and he clenched his jaw in an attempt to keep them under control a little longer.

“You know, pharaoh… It’s funny I wanted to make this quick. But now I think… I think I prefer to squeeze the life out of you with my bare hands.”

To Atem’s utter surprise Bakura put the dagger away, sheathed it behind his cloak and his eyes turned so dark, they were almost black with bloodlust.

This was his chance.

Atem reached out his arms and pounced on Bakura but only succeeded to knock him over, not to get at the dagger. He half landed on him and the hard ground and tried to pin him under him with all he could muster, grabbing his wrists and pushing them down over his head. But Bakura was still stronger than him and knew how to use that advantage against him. With a sneer, he twisted his hands, got hold of Atem’s wrists and with one swift, effortless movement swung him over his head.

He yelped surprised, then howled when hit the ground in an awkward angle. In the time he needed to turn on his stomach, Bakura was already on top of him, straddling his waist and pining him down with the weight of his body. The thief growled, grabbed one of Atem’s arms and twisted it behind his back. Atem struggled against him, kicked and tried to push himself up, but to no avail. Bakura’s grip was as hard as iron and then Atem heard the scraping sound of the dagger being freed from his sheath again.

He tried to turn his head but Bakura grabbed a handful of his hair and pushed his head against the stone-cold ground. Atem groaned at the pain that flashed through him and cold panic rose in him at the dreadful sound of Bakura’s snickering so close at his ear.

“Send my regards to your pathetic magician, _your majesty_.”

Atem clenched his eyes shut, ducking his head away from the thief’s voice, away from the words that tore at his sanity and suddenly felt rage pulsing through his veins that dyed his vision red.

_Mahad_

With an impossible strength coming from his core, he managed to wrench his arm free, gripped Bakura’s instead and rolled them over with an anguished cry. Bakura was so taken aback by his inhuman outburst, that he let go of the dagger. It clattered when it hit the ground but Atem didn’t care about it now and grabbed the collar of Bakura’s coat, pulling his face close to his, shaking him, screaming at him.

“Where is he? What have you done to him?”

“Atem!”

He looked up, and saw Seto standing in the hallway, eyes wide with bewilderment and shock. He opened his mouth to scream at his new friend to _run_ , but in this moment Bakura grabbed his hair again and slammed his head against the wall with full force.

Atem heard a terrible cracking sound and then he was swallowed by a black abyss.

***

A sharp pain at the side of his head jerked him awake. Instinctively he tried to sit up but a strong hand held him down and pushed him back against the cushions of… a sofa?

“What… happened?”

Seto answered, without looking up from the cloth he was moistening with a pink liquid as if it was the most important thing he’d done. “The blow to the head knocked you out. Mokuba and I took you home.”

Atem nodded, slowly comprehending the information and resisting the urge to touch his burning temple. “And… Bakura?”

“I took care of him.” Seto stated matter-of-factly, the tone of his voice making it clear that there was nothing more to say about it.

Atem doubted that though, since he not only recognized how Seto looked even sterner than usual, after glancing at his hands he noticed the grazes on the knuckles of his right hand too. But he felt too nauseous to ask for further information.

“And… Did you carry me here?” He had _no_ idea why he’d asked that and was somewhat relieved when not even a muscle twitched in Seto’s face as he turned to him again and pressed the cloth against his temple. Atem hissed at the sharp pain and moved his head to the side but Seto put his hand on the other side of his face and held him in place.

“Don’t move.”

“It burns.”

“Of course it does, it’s antiseptic.”

“I don’t know what that means.” Atem groaned and gave Seto the darkest glare he could muster at the moment. Seto didn’t relent at first but finally he sighed and moved the cloth away, staring Atem right in the eyes.

There it was again, the tension that flowed between them whenever their eyes locked, the pull that took his breath away and slowly but surely suffocated him. He struggled against it but his resistance grew weaker and weaker by the minute.

Seto blinked and the spell that held Atem captive was undone, if only for a small amount but it was enough to

“It’s… it stopped the bleeding. And will help you heal. That’s all you need to know.”

Atem nodded appreciatively and kept silent while Seto put something on his forehead that remained there by itself.

“And what was that?”

“A plaster.”

“Will that heal me too?”

“It will keep the wound clean, yes.”

Atem nodded again and when Seto turned to put the cloth away, he sat up as slow as he could. Or at least he tried – Every muscle in his body ached and his head throbbed like that time he had slipped and fell on the wet stone ground of Amun’s temple. It took him a while until he sat upright on the sofa he had fallen asleep on last night, head leaned against the cushions and a long breath left him.

This is all to wild to be true.

Mana’s spell, his _time-_ travel, the encounter with Seto and Mokuba, the day in the city and finally Bakura’s attack.

Not that the attack itself was surprising, really but _here_ of all places and _times_?

 _How_ had he managed to get here? Did he force Mana to perform the spell once more for him? And… Mahad.

He couldn’t think, couldn’t _believe_ that Bakura had actually…

No.

No, no, no.

He couldn’t be dead.

Not like that, and hopefully not _here_. A place so far away from their home. Please not _here_.

“Drink this.” Seto’s voice cut through his gloomy thoughts and when he opened his eyes, his gaze focused on a cloudy, sparkling liquid in a glass. Before he could ask what it was Seto beat him to it. “It’s medicine. It might taste a little bitter but it will ease your headache.”

“Sounds great.” He muttered before putting the glass against his lips and drowning it in one go. It did indeed taste bitter and tickled his nose a little but he didn’t stop until it was empty. He handed Seto the glass and leaned his head against the cushions again, closing his eyes.

After a moment, the dipping of the sofa told him that Seto had sat down next to him. He almost chuckled when they both groaned like old men but swallowed it down and instead concentrated on the important things.

“Where’s…” His voice was so squeaky that he cleared his throat and with it tried to force his spinning thoughts to a halt as well. “Where’s Mokuba?”

“In the kitchen, preparing some food.”

“Is he alright?”

“I told you, I’d never let anything happen to him.”

“I know… And I’m sorry you got both involved in this mess. I sent him away as soon as I realized what…”

“I know.” Seto said, interrupting him with a stern voice but refusing to look at him. “He told me you protected him. If anything, I thank you for that.”

Atem nodded, then shook his head. “There’s no need for that.”

A silence settled between them after that, a silence that grew heavier and more uncomfortable with each passing second. If it wasn’t his apology, Atem had only one other thing to offer to Seto, the one he had so desperately want to postpone.

But still, it was his only option.

He cleared his throat once more and turned to look at Seto, a determined expression carefully set on his features. “I’m grateful to you Seto, really, for everything you’ve done but I can’t get you and Mokuba even more endangered than you already are…” Seto returned his glance with an unreadable look and Atem moved to the edge of the sofa. “You have been a very kind friend to me when I had none. And I would never want to make you unhappy or cause you any trouble, so… I’ll go.”

Without waiting for any kind of reply he all but jumped from the sofa but the fast, offhand movement had him seeing stars and he swayed dangerously on his feet, toppling forward and backward at the same time until a hand caught his wrist and stabilized him.

“You need to rest.” It was Seto who barked at him of course, that much he realized in his clouded state and he hated himself for reaching out to him for support.

“It’s nothing, I just moved too fast.” He attempted to push Seto away but his hand grasped at nothing and he stumbled over his own feet.

If Seto hadn’t grabbed him by the shoulders, he would have hit the ground for the second time that day.

“Let me see that wound again.” His voice was so harsh and imperious but Atem didn’t think about stopping his struggling and the man a defiant look. The blue-eyed man gritted his teeth and shook him once, his furious glare cutting through Atem. “I said, let me see…”

That was when he stopped, surprised and startled all the same at the worry hidden behind the brusque treatment and forced himself to calm down. He expected Seto to let go of him but he didn’t and Atem leaned into him almost automatically. “It… it was all a bit much today.”

Seto nodded and pushed Atem against the wall to which he had protested if the gesture hadn’t been so suavely. Instead of moving further away, Seto leaned down to his eye level and stared at him again and as if that wasn’t enough already, he moved one of his hands to his forehead and with the other brushed his blonde bangs out of his eyes. Atem’s breath caught in his throat at the disarming proximity as well as the gentleness of the touch and he was suddenly glad Seto had so deliberately pushed him against the wall. His hand came up to the other’s chest slowly, without Atem actually comprehending that he was touching him.

“It’s not bleeding luckily…” Seto murmured almost to himself after inspecting his forehead once more. “But it needs time to heal… _you_ need time to _heal_.”

The urgency of Seto’s words was only excelled by the intensity with which he stared at him, as if he was in search of something, or in need, like he was fighting a battle of which Atem felt _he_ was the opponent, like he was _worried_ not for Atem’s wounds but for him as a person and he felt his determination withering away.

As much as this time and all its achievements and progress fascinated him, it also made him homesick to a level he hadn’t thought possible. He missed his home, his language, his people… the scents flowing through the city at noon, the scorching heat of Ra on his skin, the soothing burble of the great river, the rush in the palace when he was hiding from his tutors with Mana… he missed her and Mahad so much as well, wondering if they were as worried about him as much as Seto was or more? If they were worried for their future king or for their friend, if there even was a difference for them…

He knew it was for Seto. And he suddenly didn’t feel like pretending anymore.

“Seto…” His voice was nothing but an emotional whisper as it all came crushing down on him and he clutched the taller man’s shirt in his fist, pulling at him fitfully, desperately in search for both help and support and put all of this into two simple yet forbidden feeling words. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I do.” Seto whispered back without missing a beat, lips already hovering above Atem’s in the most ticklish, sensual way.

And it was only a second before Atem’s vision blurred once more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I’m concerned, this is the first chapter with an actual line from the movie! Took me long enough… It felt a little weird to put these Disney-princess words into the mouth of a Yugioh character at first. But now I feel like all of them are a Disney princess, so they’ve just come full circle. I guess.


	6. Wadjet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First of I’m sorry there still isn’t a new chapter. Real life has caught up on me, so it’ll probably take a while until it’s done. But I’ve already written some pages and know what I want to do with it, I just need to find the time and motivation to finish it. Keep your fingers crossed for me.  
> This was written as a thank you for the followers on tumblr and was to be illustrated by Siosiri, who drew the comics of chapter 1-3. Unfortunately, she isn’t able to continue drawing comics for this story, so it's just the story now and no more comics :(
> 
> The fanfic will be completed in time though, so I hope you stay with it and enjoy reading their adventures until the end :)  
> Thank you all so much for your patience! <3

He reaches his prince’s chambers a little out of breath, a little disheveled and a whole lot of dread.

When one of Amun’s priest told him the prince had an accident in the temple as he was playing there with his playful apprentice, he had broken up his meeting with the local medjay and rushed to his best friend’s aid. According to the messenger, he had run into a pillar and had then fallen to the ground, both times hitting his head on stone. The priest reported the prince was bleeding a lot and had been unconscious ever since. Mahad knows his prince to be a hardheaded fellow but even his thick head couldn’t withstand such a blow.

To calm himself down he takes a deep breath before opening the door. He barely makes out Atem’s body on the bed before Mana runs up to him, clutches his tunic and looks up at him with wet, frightened eyes. “Master! Master, we were just playing in the temple and- and we were running and the prince, he… Atem he…”

“Shh, shh, it’s alright.” He kneels down to her eye level, trying to soothe her and looks her up and down. “Are you hurt?”

She shakes her head. “But the prince. Master he… he ran straight against the pillar and… and there was so much blood.”

He takes her in his arms to calm her down, glancing over to his unconscious prince on the bed and then to the priest at the door who had fetched him. “It was good of you to call me. Please inform Shimon about the incident as well.”

The man nods and leaves the room immediately, shutting the door behind him.

Mana lets go of him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands and snuffles. “He won’t die, right?”

He gives her a reassuring smile. “No.”

_Not on my watch._

The word came easy but even he can’t help the fluttering of his nerves as he walks over to Atem and sits down on the side of his bed.

The prince looks… _horrible._

He looks ashen and there’s dried blood all over his tunic and the side of his head and Mahad winces when brushes some of his golden bangs aside to take a closer look at the bruise on his forehead. It’s dark blue and yellow and flaring red around the edges and looks as if something would hatch out of it at any moment.

He sighs heavily, forcing his beating heart and his nerves to _calm down_.

That idiot.

Always so reckless and daring.

Of course, something like this had to happen sooner or later. Mahad was a little frustrated that he wasn’t able to prevent it. But then again, everyone had to experience pain once in a while and it wasn’t like he hadn’t been prepared for such an event for quite some time now.

“Can you help him, master?” Mana is beside him, crouching next to the bed, a hand on Atem’s shoulder.

“Of course.” He says softly and is about to channel his magic when he stops again and looks at his young apprentice. “You can help me.”

Her eyes go wide at his words. It’s the first time he suggests they join their powers and he can see her swallow.

“Really?”

“You want to help him, don’t you?” Mana just nods frantically and he smiles before he puts his stern teacher look on again. “Do you remember the spell I taught you last week? We will use this one to heal him.”

“This one, master? But… you said it’s permanent and that I should be careful with it.”

“It is but I doubt this will be the last he gets injured and it will be better…”

“If he’s got something to protect him when we’re not there.”

“Exactly.” He smiles at her, silently invoking the gods to show their next king the mercy of not leaving him unprotected like that in the future. “Now, collect your energy and put your hand on his forehead.”

Mana nods, then closes her eyes as she concentrates to pull the energy she needs from within herself and Mahad can’t help but smile when the familiar bright, unsoiled sense of her power starts to stir around him. Slowly, carefully she reaches out her hand and touches it against Atem’s forehead.

Their prince flinches and she jerks it back immediately but Mahad reassures her and the second time, her touch his gentler, judging from Atem’s lack of reaction.

Now, Mahad channels his magic too and places his hand over Mana’s.

“Ready?”

“Yes, master.”

They nod at each other before starting to murmur the spell’s words. When they transfer their energy to Atem in the next second, the room is drowned in Ra’s golden light. It takes a moment to collect it all at their joined hands but then they just watch as the shining rays wrap gently around Atem’s body, enveloping him like linen bandages.

And then, slowly but gradually his skin assumes his natural color again and his features relax. Right before the golden light vanishes again, he sighs relieved and then just lies there, calmly and evenly breathing.   

Mahad nods at Mana and when they take their hands away, the bruise is gone too and is exchanged by Horus’ eye imprinted in gold on his forehead.

“Will it stay like this?” Mana whispers in awe and reaches out to touch it but in vanishes in the next second and she looks questioningly at her master.

“It will only be visible the next time he hurts his head.” He explains and after a final look at his now sleeping friend, he gets up and motions for Mana to do the same. “He’s sleeping now. We should let him rest.”

“I want to stay with him, master. I’d like to be there when he wakes up.”

He tousles her hair affectionately, knowing full well how much she hates the gesture and grins when she pouts and soothes her hair out.  

Right before he can close the door behind himself, Mana calls out to him once more.

“Master! The eye will gleam when the spell starts its work, right? Don’t you think that will look a little strange?”

“Probably.”

She starts giggling as she takes Atem’s hand in hers. “I’d really like to see the stunned face of the person when it happens.”

“Me too, Mana. Me too.”

He takes a last look at his two protégés before closing the door behind him with a relieved sigh.

Atem, the prince is alive and he would be well again. Nothing to worse happened, nothing to worry too much about.

Just when he’s about to make his way back to his quarters, there’s a shadow in the corner of his eyes and he stops in his tracks, narrows his eyes and strains his ears to any suspicious movement or sound but there’s nothing besides the rustling of the flowers in the breeze and the quacking of the ducks in the near pond. But the magic is still flowing through his body and he _knows_ someone is close, someone with dark intentions, someone whose heart has been corrupted a long time ago.

This someone is behind Atem, he’s sure. He felt it again and again around his prince, sometimes stronger, sometimes more measured, but never gone. There’s a danger coming from it that he can’t place, a feeling of corruption and bloodlust, directed not solely at the prince but at the whole kingdom.

He clenches his teeth to the point he can hear them crack from the pressure and suddenly feels the black magic surging through his veins. It taints his vision with red and black dots for just a moment, threatening to consume him, neck and crop. He gasps for air but it still takes him a few second longer to fight it back and lock it up again securely.

There were attacks like this before but not as strong and he knows if it continues like this, one day, it might not be so easy to push it down anymore.

The person the darkness belongs thankfully to slinks away as furtively as it came and Mahad breathes out slowly.

There has to be a meeting with the other priests, right now. He must inform them about Atem’s accident. Shimon has probably an idea how to prevent

He glances back to the closed door before walking away with long strides.

The spell was securely tied and Mana was with him as well, which was more soothing than he would admit.

For now, Atem was safe.

But he had to find better way to protect him.

He know the prince wouldn’t like it but there was no other way to keep him safe.

And keeping his prince safe was his first priority.


End file.
